Some Dreams Do Come True
by mlgummer
Summary: Written from a prompt by jhada, I believe I have incorporated all her request except one. This dose not follow the story line. Miranda and the twins are younger in this story. I do not want to put the full prompt on here as I do not want to give the story away. This is the first time I have tried to write from a prompt. I am excited to see what you all think. Enjoy! : )
1. Chapter 1

Title: Some Dreams Do Come True

Rating: MA

Word Count: 3471

Summary: This story does not follow the move. In this story Miranda is about 35 and the twins are five. Andy's real name is Amelia but she still goes by Andy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DWP. I just love playing with them.

* * *

A tall, curvy, brunette whizzed by Miranda as she exited the silver Lincoln Town car. The brunette turned once, smiled, than slipped quickly into the Barbara Bui venue site.

Miranda huffed as the driver took hold of her arm, he succeeded in preventing her from landing on her rear. As Miranda righted herself she glared at the shapely behind as it disappeared into the crowd.

She was fuming. How dare the woman run down, or even come close to touching Miranda Priestly. She would find out who it was, and then comment to Barbara about the type of people she would allow into her show. The girl will be sorry about not watching where she was going.

As Miranda entered the showroom she scanned the crowd looking for the long legged beauty. The girl may have had bad manners, but she oozed confidence, and was very beautiful.

As Miranda made her way to her reserved seat her optimism fell. The vixen was nowhere to be found.

Miranda hoped she would encounter the girl when she went backstage to congratulate Barbara on the pleasing collection. There it was again, it screamed at her, 'all she did was hope'.

Miranda knew beyond a shadow of doubt the girl would not be walking the runway. Yes, she was tall with long brown hair, but she was not the stick thin models that graced the cat walks during Paris Fashion Week.

Miranda grinned at herself. She hated the skin and bone girls that populated the magazines, but skinny sold.

For Miranda though she preferred curves, and she preferred female curves. Soft full breast, she wished hers were just a big bigger. She smirked, the mysterious woman had full luscious wet lips to kiss, and a round firm ass to caress as her fingers and tongue would dip into a warm wet quivering hole.

Miranda squirmed as she felt her body tense, and a warm moister pooled between her legs.

The music changed bringing her back to the present day ** _,_** and she continued to assess the couture passing before her. She was not impressed with the collection, but her face told another story.

As the show ended Miranda stood anxious to get back stage and find this mystery woman, but that was not to be.

Miranda huffed as she left the venue, large dark glasses over her glaring eyes, she could not figure out what had happened to the woman who almost landed her ass first on the cement out front.

Miranda even stooped to an all-time low inquiring about the muse, but to no avail.

No one seemed to have seen a young woman matching the description Miranda put forth, and because no one ever asked Miranda questions she was not barraged with meaningless chit chat.

After the last show Miranda instructed the driver to take her back to the hotel.

She sat in the back of the car with her head laid back on the warm soft leather, her eyes closed. She was exhausted. Thank God she did not have any dinner dates she needed to go to this evening. She could bathe, order room service, go over the electronic version of the book that was always available to her, and then call it a night.

Miranda sighed as visions of her ghost came back to her and she could imagine kissing the blood red lips pulling on the bottom one with her teeth as she pulled away. She could feel the warm moisture once again between her legs as she shifted in her seat.

This was ridicules. She could not remember ever being so fixated on another human being before.

* * *

The car came to an easy stop and quickly her door opened. A hand appeared inside the car to help her out, and she just glared. Only Roy was allowed to help her out of a car, and only at events were the paparazzi would be hanging out.

She let herself out of the car without even a glance at the driver, and pulled her phone from her bag. "Why were the drivers not given instructions on their obligations? I do not wish to hear your excuses! Just do your job." She hissed, closing the phone, and ending the call.

Miranda walked into the hotel with such an air even in Paris the path was opened up to her.

She happened passed a small bar on her right as she headed to the elevators.

As she passed a light airy laughter floated to her ears. The sound was enlightening and tranquil. It made Miranda smile. She closed her eyes as she wondered who made such an enchanting sound.

Her curiosity peaked to such an extent she turned. Why she did this she did not know. She would never be caught dead in a sleazy bar. She could afford to have anything sent up to her room.

* * *

The last time she had been in a bar was after she was given the promotion to Editor in Chief.

Nigel had insisted on taking her out. "We need to celebrate!" He had screamed. "This is amazing! I am so happy for you."

Miranda regretted that night the next day. She found herself lying on Nigel's couch with a wastebasket next to her head. Thank God she had not had to use it, but her head felt like someone had split it open with a 2x4.

When she had managed to stand fully up right she went in search of her friend, only to find him sprawled naked in bed with a strange man.

Upon seeing this Miranda almost laughed out loud, and would have if it had not been for her head.

Miranda left the two men and called for a cab vowing to never step into a bar again.

Nothing was ever mentioned about the night between the two friends.

* * *

Miranda took a tentative step into the darkened room allowing her eyes to adjust. She scanned the room, eyes falling over a group of men dressed in the latest Armani. One of them looked up and captured Miranda's gaze. He had salt and pepper hair and a handsome smile, but Miranda was not interested, and turned before he got the idea to come to her and introduce himself.

As she turned she heard that delightful laugh once again, and she caught the striking brunette with her head laid back exposing a long olive colored neck. It looked inviting.

Miranda licked her lips just as the brunette dropped her head, and locked her deep brown eyes onto Miranda's mischief crystal blue ones.

Miranda stood her head was in a hazy, her body tingled from deep within, and she knew she had to have the woman.

The girl smiled, no she cracked a grin. The grin took up her entire face, and it felt like sun radiating down on Miranda's face.

The girl slid off the bar stool, and sashayed toward Miranda.

The closer she got the hotter Miranda felt.

"Hi", the brunette whispered "my name is Andy, well it is Amelia but most call me Andy".

She stood so close Miranda could smell her essence.

Miranda gave the girl a small crooked smile. "Amelia, I am Miranda."

Miranda turned, and headed back to the elevators.

Amelia followed.

As if the elevators knew who was approaching they opened, and Miranda entered.

As she turned around, she saw Amelia standing on the opposite side of the doors, smiling, her brown eyes sparkling.

Miranda nodded her head for Amelia to follow.

The girl hopped inside, and Miranda used her pass card to take them to her suite.

* * *

Off the elevator, Miranda turned, and walked down the hall.

Close behind her and as silent as she could be, Amelia followed.

No words were exchanged, just a mutual agreement.

Once inside the room Miranda dropped her bag, and slowly turned.

Amelia had her back up against the door, a smile on her face, and the most alluring moist lips.

Not saying a word Miranda walked up to Amelia. Her eyes roamed around the young girls face, and landed on the deep brown pools in front of her. She moved closer and her finger tips skimmed up Amelia's arms. "I want you." Miranda purred.

Amelia grinned leaned in, and covered Miranda's lips with hers.

The movement was slow and soft. It took Miranda's breath away. She did not want to break away, but she had to catch her breath. Her chest was heaving, but Amelia looked none the worse for wear.

Amelia smiled.

Miranda backed up a few steps and her eyes ran up Amelia's body. She turned and walked toward the bedroom. Half way there she stopped. Looking over her shoulder she caught Amelia's gaze through her long dark lashes, gazing at her ass.

Amelia inhaled deeply as she looked at the sexy white haired woman.

As Miranda continued on Amelia followed.

Once in the bedroom Amelia headed for the large bed, and trailed her finger tips over the soft cool sheets.

"Bed?" Miranda whispered.

Amelia looked up spying Miranda standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

Miranda twisted her head to the room behind her. "Shower?" she whispered.

Amelia shook her head no.

"Bath?" Miranda purred.

Amelia's smile once again over took her face, and she arched an eye brow as she continued her advance toward Miranda.

Miranda turned entering the room, and headed to the tub. She turned the facets on full. Steam began to fill the room, and Amelia watched as Miranda poured oils into the water producing an intoxicating atmosphere.

"The scent", Amelia took a deep breath in, "It smells of you."

Miranda nodded, "Herme's developed it personally for me. They sell it to no one else."

Miranda felt warm finger tips graze her right temple, and she shivered. The finger tips slid back to her hair line, then down around her ears. They trailed down her neck, and across her collar bone. Everywhere they touched they burned into Miranda's skin, her knees where becoming weak, and she did not know how much longer she would be able to stay up right.

Amelia's hands trailed down Miranda's arms.

Miranda trembled with each new touch. Her mind was in a fog, and her central core was burning up. She could feel her underwear becoming soaked with her fluids.

Miranda laid her head back on Amelia's shoulder, and closed her eyes basking in the heat radiating from her new friend.

The next thing she knew she was naked sitting in the warm bath water. Her back pressed up against a naked Amelia. She could feel the young woman's erect nipples tickling her back. There were soft lips kissing every inch of her neck, and a warm hand massaged her right breast, her nipple ached as soft finger tips rolled over it and teased it.

Miranda's body felt as if it was going to explode.

Fingers were caressing her outer lips applying pressure to a sensitive clit.

Miranda moaned she could not take it any longer, she needed the release.

"Please" she moaned "I need …"

"Shhh, Miranda trust me, I'll take care of you."

Then Amelia's fingers slid in between the folds, and grazed the engorged clit sending Miranda off like a rocket.

Miranda was panting, sweat glistened on her forehead.

"See my love I told you I would take care of you."

* * *

Suddenly, Miranda felt her back laying on cool sheets, in a large, soft bed.

She felt a weight on top of her. Soft skin, and full bare breasts pressed up against hers. Silken lips were on hers, a tongue pressing against her lips begging to be left in.

Her eyes opened, and deep brown pools starred at her. Her mouth opened, and the two tongues danced.

Miranda had never felt a tongue so soft or taste so delightful.

She groaned, then hummed feeling Amelia smile into the kiss.

Then there was a pressure as Amelia's fingers slid deep within her. Or was it her fingers?

Getting finger fucked never felt like this before.

Did Amelia have a strap on?

The women defiantly did not bring one with her.

Miranda did not remember the woman putting one on, but then again, Miranda did not remember how she got from the tub into the bed.

This did not concern Miranda much as the feelings she had at this point was earth shattering. She could feel the heat rise inside her, and she knew she was oh so close.

There was just one thing she needed to push her over the edge.

She slid her hand down over her stomach, and toward her throbbing clit.

There was a slight uneasiness as she did not feel any straps from the dildo.

The feeling left her quickly as her fingers reached her clit, and she came from the slight stimulation. Light from behind her eyes blinded her. Shocks ricocheted off her body.

In the distance she heard "You are so beautiful Miranda. Open your eyes so I can see them sparkle. Your body is so hot I have never enjoyed myself with anyone as much as I have enjoyed you."

As Miranda opened her eyes the weight lifted off her body. Her eyes roamed down the body that was positioned over her, and watched as the dildo was removed from her body. For a brief moment it looked real but that could not be possible.

Miranda blinked her eyes and it was gone.

Amelia caressed Miranda's cheek, "Sleep my love you will feel so rested in the morning."

Miranda immediately fell to sleep as warm soft lips left one last kiss on hers.

* * *

Miranda's eyes blinked open.

She was a bit confused at first, but soon realized she was in her bed at the hotel.

Her eyes immediately went to the clock on the stand by the bed. She had just enough time to rise, and ready herself for the new day of shows.

She rolled over to awaken Amelia, only to find the spot cold.

Her first thought was "Did I dream all of that?"

Miranda huffed "That was ridicules."

She slowly got up out of bed.

She was sore, and she was sore in spots that reinforced the knowledge that she did not dream what happened last night.

Miranda rubbed her forehead she had no time to dwell on it now.

* * *

As Miranda walked into the Valentino Show she was accosted by Nigel.

"Where have you been?" he practically yelled at her.

Miranda slowly removed the large sunglasses from her face and gave the man one of her deadly glares.

"Miranda, sorry but I have been trying to reach you all night."

Miranda sneered, "I hardly believe it is any of your business where I have been all night."

"I know Miranda, I'm just flustered because I got a call from Emily last night somehow the type for the next issue was changed and now it is a travesty."

Miranda rolled her eyes, pulled out her phone, "Emily?" There was a pause. "Emily." There was another pause, "I do not want excuses. Fix it by tonight." Miranda hissed, and slammed the phone shut.

"Make sure the jet is ready, we leave in an hour." Miranda quickly turned. Not being able to see Valentino because everyone in New York were incompetent made Miranda's blood boil.

She found her way backstage. "Giancarlo, I found you. Please give Valentino my apologies. Work has me flying back to New York immediately. I despise having to miss the new collection."

"Miranda, no, no, go take care of business. I will have the whole video emailed to you before you land. You are our lucky charm."

"Grazie, Giancarlo. Grazie." Miranda air kissed the striking gentleman and then she was off.

* * *

As the long flight took off Miranda sat back, laid her head back on the seat, and closed her eyes.

Visions from the night before flashed through her head. Depressed she would never see the woman again. She did not even know the woman's name. Well, except her first name. Amelia.

Amelia, the feelings returned. The excitement, heat, and electricity. Miranda shifted in her seat. Good God would she always act like this when she thought of the girl?

Miranda startled. Opening her eyes she yawned. She must have fallen asleep.

"We will be landing in forty-Five minutes." Came across the intercom.

Miranda shifted, and sighed.

At least someone knew how to do their job. Roy was waiting for Miranda as the jet pulled up to its spot on the tarmac.

Roy nodded his head as Miranda climbed into the limo and shut the door.

Even with the traffic Roy made short time getting Miranda to the Elias-Clarke building. With Roy's warning an elevator was waiting for Miranda and she slid in. Seeing the button for Runway had already been pushed she comptemplated the work she would have waiting for her.

It had been a long fourteen hours but Miranda had managed to set everything right again. It wasn't what she would have wanted but it would have to do.

She stood up arching her back. God she was sore. What she needed was a nice hot bath. She smiled closing her eyes and vision of deep brown pools assaulted her mind once again. Miranda shook her head. She had to stop this obsession with her lover from a few nights before.

She opened her phone calling for Roy to pick her up. Tomorrow would be another day and many positions had just opened up at Runway for HR to fill.

* * *

As Miranda opened the door to the townhouse she heard screaming from the floors above. Around the corner came Cara.

"Miranda! I-I did not expect you to be home for two more days."

Miranda averted her eyes up the staircase, "I suspect neither did the girls."

Cara nodded.

Miranda put her finger to her lips, "Shhh."

Cara grinned and nodded once again.

Miranda climbed the stairs, and headed to the twins rooms. She quietly peaked into the room seeing two small red heads jumping around, and singing at the top of their lungs.

As the song on the ipad died down Miranda grinned. She clapped her hands, "that Bobbsey's was very very good."

The two girls stopped.

"Mommmmmyyyy!"

The girls ran to Miranda almost knocking her down.

"When did you get home?"

They had a death grip around Miranda's neck.

"Girls, careful. You are hanging on too tight."

Sorry Mommy we just missed you soooo much." The girls loosened their grip.

"I know Bobbsey's, I missed you too."

Miranda marveled. The girls were growing up so fast. She could not believe they started Kindergarten just a few weeks ago. What she wouldn't do to have another baby. She enjoyed being pregnant. Feeling the girls grow inside her was the best feeling she had ever had. Then when they were born, nothing could compare.

* * *

Two weeks later Nigel informed Miranda Valentino had requested a spread in Runway with his collection modeled by the Princess of Genovia.

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Genovia."

Nigel grinned, "It is a small country that lays just north east of France. It is looking to increases their presence in Europe and the US. What better way than to splash their Princess on the cover of Runway?"

"I have never met this Princess."

"No you have not."

Miranda took a deep breath, "Valentino agrees to have her wear his collection she must be beautiful."

"Yes, I would think so."

Miranda's eyes darted up at Nigel, "You have never seen her?"

Nigel grinned again, "No."

"You know how I hate putting something in Runway I have never seen."

"Yes, but if she fits in Valentino she could not look that bad."

Miranda once again arched her eyebrow, "I would hope so otherwise Emily will be heading the Art Department next week."

Nigel walked out of the office laughing.

Miranda just smirked.

"Emily."

The young English girl jumped out of her seat and strutted into Miranda's office.

"Yes Miranda."

"I want information on this Princess including pictures by tomorrow, and get coffee."

The red head turned and was on her phone as she exited the outer office.

Miranda smiled. Thankfully this Emily is smarter than the one she fired after the type fiasco during Paris Fashion Week.

Just the thought of Paris brought back wonderful memories of the night Miranda spent with Amelia and her body began to tingle. All of a sudden she felt queasy, but it past quickly. Strange she thought, but just struck it up to the thoughts of making love with Amelia, and the sensations her body was remembering.

Miranda turned her chair to look out the large window over the New York skyline.

"Amelia who are you and where are you?"


	2. Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter II

Title: Some Dreams Do Come True

Rating: MA

Word Count: 4195

Summary: This story does not follow the move. In this story Miranda is about 35 and the twins are five. Andy's real name is Amelia but she still goes by Andy. Andy is the same age as in the movie.

 ** _Change of story just a bit. Thanks to_** **_TIGGRAIN's comment I realized that my Amelia/Andy needed to be from Genovia! My old mind just isn't as sharp as it use to be. : ) So the country has changed, and it is more fun this way. I can play with Amelia/Andy and the citizens of Genovia more than I could have with a real country. Thanks again to_** _ **jhada for giving me the prompt to write this story and without her suggestions this chapter would not have been as fun as it is. Let me know if you agree! ;).**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DWP. I just love playing with them.

* * *

Miranda held out her hand to Emily as she walked off the elevator.

Emily slowed and stammered, 'Uhh-umm."

Miranda lowered the sunglasses down her nose and peered over the top glaring at Emily. "Information on this Princess Valentino wants to showcase his Paris line."

"Uhm… yes, well you see."

Miranda exhaled loudly as she entered her office. She dropped her bag and coat in the chair in front of her desk. She rounded the desk not paying attention to her assistant.

"Do you think you could speak before the end of the day?"

Words ran out of Emily's mouth knowing Miranda would be upset. "There is very little information on her and uhmm no pictures."

Miranda sat at her desk as she looked at one of the papers that was fanned out on top of it. She peered over the top of her glasses. "Get me Valentino."

Emily stood staring at her boss. "V-Valentino?"

Miranda glared.

"Yes, Miranda right away."

Emily turned and quickly left the office. She was on the phone for less than three minutes when she announced from her desk that she had Valentino on the line.

"Valentino, dear."

"Miranda! My amare. What may I do for you?"

Miranda grinned, "I called about this exotic model you want to have showcase your line in Runway. I have tried to find information on her including a picture for the article that will accompany the pictures. She has not been a very public person."

"Miranda, she and her family are very private, and her Grandmother is very protective. I do not think any pictures of her have ever been published. She is a sweet girl. Very pulchra. You will love her Miranda amare. I will bring her with me."

Miranda frowned. She hated putting Runway in danger but she had worked with Valentino long enough to know he would never do her, Runway, or his collection wrong. She took a deep breath, wished Valentino a safe trip, and hung up the phone.

Miranda was not happy. The last time she had felt this out of control was before her takeover of Runway.

* * *

She rubbed her eyes and the bridge of her nose. She felt a headache coming on, but she trudged on.

She meet with the board and informed them of the Valentino issue with the Princess, and the article about fashion in Genovia and throughout Europe.

Then finished the morning at lunch with Irv. The little man had irritated her core from the first day they meet. She always wore her highest heels the days she meet with the board and/or Irv. She liked the way he always seemed too cower in the corners like the rodent he was when she stood over him.

The afternoon proved to be moderately productive as the walk through for the December issue seemed to run smoothly. That is except for the conversation Miranda had with Nigel afterward.

"Miranda, is everything okay with you?" Nigel inquired.

Miranda looked up at the balding man. Such a shame he should already be going bald. Bad genes he inherited from the males in his family from as far back as he knew.

She tilted her head, running her finger over her bottom lip. "Okay?"

Nigel ran his fingers through his hair. "I do not know what it is, but there is something different about you ever since we returned from Paris."

"Different?"

Nigel chuckled, "Don't use that tone with me girl. Remember I knew you long before…the Dragon Lady came about."

Miranda smiled and nodded.

"I am serious Miranda, are you okay?"

Miranda looked down at the fabric swatches laying in front of her, waved a hand in the air, and dismissed Nigel.

"I am very busy, that will be all."

* * *

Nigel knew he would not get anywhere with his longtime friend, so he turned and started for the office door, but before he left he turned and addressed Miranda one last time. "You know if you need to talk I am just down the hall."

Miranda nodded not looking up.

Miranda yawned. God she was tired. She look at the time on her laptop. Five! Five o'clock at night and Miranda Priestly was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. That was impossible. She yawned again as her perfectly manicure nails played on her lips. She could not be coming down with something. Valentino was due in two weeks, and she had to have everything ready, perfect for him.

Miranda stood up, picked up her phone and announced, "Coat, bag."

Emily jumped. Bloody hell, she thought. Did time slip away from her. She glanced at the computer.

Miranda marched through the outer office. "The Book better be early tonight."

Emily ran for the closet and barely got Miranda's coat on her before she entered the elevator.

At home Miranda sat in the girl's playroom listening to the two five year olds playing 'Let It Go' on their violins.

She mused, two years ago they were just starting out and playing, 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. They were growing way to fast.

Miranda frowned and a hand absently went to her abdomen. She so wanted another child, but her and relationships just did not work.

Miranda smiled at the girls as they started another song for her.

Their Father, Greg was smart, handsome, and sweet, but the two of them together was volatile. Their last night together the girls were only two and the fight had gotten so out of control it scared them. The next day Miranda and Greg sat at the Family table and decided they needed to split, for every ones sake.

Tears came to Miranda's eyes and before they could fall she stood up. "Mommy needs to go to the bathroom. You keep playing I will be right back." She practically ran out of the room.

Standing in front of the mirror the hot tears stung her eyes. What the hell was wrong with her? Her emotions were out of hand. She splashed cold water on her face, and reined herself under control before she was away from the girls for too long and they started looking for her.

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks Later:_**

Miranda awoke with a start. Sitting straight up in bed her stomach rumbled. Her eyes went wide as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

She was breathing heavy and sweat beads littered Miranda's forehead and the back of her neck. She felt weak as another bought of dry heaves racked her body, having already emptied the entire contents of her stomach.

Once the vomiting was over she flushed the toilet, grabbed a cloth off the rack, and ran cold water over it. She gargled with some mouth wash and wiped her face and neck with the cloth.

Sitting on the commode she ran her hand over her forehead, and massaged her eyes. She rubbed her stomach and sighed. What was going on? Today was the big shoot for Valentino and she was to meet the obscure Princess.

Miranda scowled. She had Emily working overtime to find a picture of the elusive girl to no avail. Miranda knew Emily went home every night thinking she would come to work the next day and be fired because she could not produce one simple picture.

With her head in her hands Miranda moaned, she was hungry. Starving.

She headed down the stairs and to the kitchen. Looking at the clock she opened the refrigerator door. Nothing, nothing caught her eye.

Then she grinned, up in the freezer hidden in the back was a pint of tiramisu gelato. Yummmm.

She grabbed a spoon and sat on one of the stools at the island, and began spooning the decadent dessert into her mouth. She closed her eyes and savored every bite as it melted in her mouth and ran down her throat. After her third bite Miranda stopped eating, opened her eyes, and stared at the container. The spoon still hung between her lips when she started to put all the pieces together.

She was tired all the time, and not just because between Runway and girls she hardly ever slept. The nausea. Now the vomiting, and the cravings. Was she going crazy? She thought once again, winched, and closed her eyes, her last period was sometime before Paris. Miranda groaned again.

Miranda gasped, that is impossible she whispered to herself.

She slowly put the container down and pulled the spoon out of her mouth. There is no way. She shook her head. I haven't been with anyone. Anyone except…Amelia. A woman.

She continued to stare at the container. Her breathing increased. How? Was it possible? Her and Amelia? If it was, how would she ever find the elusive beauty?

Tears began to fall. Miranda was all alone with five year old twins and now…what now? She wasn't even sure. She could not believe it to be possible.

* * *

Miranda stood by the door waiting for Roy to pull up.

"Miranda, are you okay?"

Miranda jumped and turned, "Oh Cara it's you. Uhm.. no, I am fine." Miranda straightened up, "Big day at Runway, and Roy is late." She hissed.

Cara smiled, nodded, and headed back to the kitchen.

Miranda pulled out her phone but before she could dial the black Lincoln Town car pulled up.

She marched outside and as she was getting into the car she lowered her sunglasses and glared at Roy, "You are late!"

As Roy closed the door he looked at his watch. 'I am a half hour early.' He shook his head and climbed in.

"Stop at a pharmacy."

Roy paused, "Excuse me Miranda? Do you need Emily to pick something up for you?"

Miranda glared again, "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

Roy frowned, "Yes Miranda."

Roy pulled up to the first pharmacy they came too.

"What do you need me to pick up for you?" Roy attempted to say, but before he could finish Miranda was out of the car and walking into the building.

Roy stared in shock. What in the world is going on? He had been driving for Miranda since she was promoted to Editor in Chief, and Miranda Priestly had never walked into a pharmacy that he knew of. Quickly he sent off a txt to Emily. 'Dragon Lady in rare form today. Will be in early.' Roy valued his job way too much to elaborate further.

Emily picked up her phone, and cringed. She immediately sent out messages to everyone, especially the people involved in the Valentino shoot that day.

Miranda felt so out of place as she wandered the isles. Hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up and she imagined everyone was looking at her, whispering behind her back. Thankfully it was early enough in the morning, and she had only spotted two people besides herself in the store.

She could not believe she was doing this. Miranda Priestly picking up a home pregnancy test! She rolled her eyes at herself. Finding one she walked up to the counter and the small girl with large black haired behind it stared at her. Miranda just glared back behind her glasses. It must have worked, because the girl snapped to and rung up the item. Luckily Miranda had change with her. The last thing she wanted to do was pay for it with her American Express Black card.

* * *

Miranda practically jumped out of the Town Car when it pulled up to the curb. Roy did not even have a chance to open the door for her.

Her pace was so fast people were having a difficult time moving out of the way for her.

She stormed off the elevator to her office not saying a word to Emily.

Once inside her office she dropped her coat and bag, and carried her small package into her private bathroom with her.

Emily was left in the dust, standing at her desk with her mouth hanging open.

"Blood hell," she whispered to herself.

She immediately grabbed her phone and looked around the corner trying to see what Miranda was doing in her office.

She could not decide if she should go in and retrieve Miranda's coat and bag and properly hang them in the closet or not.

"Nigel, she is acting strange even for her. I do not know what is going on but you better be sure the shoot is ready and there will be no problems, because she looks as if she will blow at any minute."

Nigel laughed, "Emily, calm down. You are always so dramatic! Besides everything will be just fine. Valentino and the Princess will be here at ten, and the studio is all ready, Victor is already here and double checking the equipment."

Emily screamed, "What? Where is Patrick? She is not going to be happy!"

"Emily, Will you stop it! Everything is fine. Patrick is ill, and Victor is just as good if not better than his Father."

"I hope you are right." Emily hung up the phone.

She peered once again into Miranda's office she had not seen any movement or heard any noise since Miranda had gone in.

She took a risk and snuck inside the office quietly calling out, "Miranda I am just going to get your coat and bag and place them in the closet."

She did not hear or see anything. 'Miranda must be in her bathroom.' She thought to herself. 'I hope she is not sick.' Emily had never seen Miranda sick.

* * *

Miranda stood in the bathroom holding the plain brown paper bag in her hand, and closed her eyes. This is ridicules, there is no way I could be. She tried to tell herself.

She took a deep breath, and, then opened them looking into the mirror. 'Just do it then you can relax knowing you were worried about nothing, and the throwing up this morning was just one of those things.' She told herself.

She opened the bag, and pulled out the long box.

Opening it she pulled out the long stick. She scowled, 'How the hell am I supposed to pee on this tiny thing?'

Miranda paced the tiny bathroom as the seconds ticked away until she would be able to read the test. Her fingers played with her belt, her neckless, and smoothed the fabric of her dress. Nervous habits she use to sooth herself.

The time was up and she cautiously looked at the test. She sighed, 'It is positive.' Miranda shook her head, no it must be a bad test, probably expired.

She looked around for where she threw the box. Looking at the label she sighed again.

As she looked at the test once again one of her hands protectively covered her abdomen.

She took a deep breath, and thought, what will the paparazzi do with this bit of information? My life will be sprayed all over page six. Again.

She looked into the mirror and smiled, she did not care what they thought she was going to have a baby.

Just than a knock came at the bathroom door.

* * *

 ** _Just a few minutes before:_**

Nigel strolled into the outer office. "Is Miranda in her office? It is time to go to the studio, Valentino will be here any minute."

Emily sat at her desk her face pale. "I think she has been in her bathroom ever since she got here."

Nigel snorted, "Do not be ridicules Emily. She is probably on the couch going through the article that is going to accompany the spread. I put it on her desk first thing this morning so she could read it. I am sure she has penned in plenty of additional questions for the Princess. I just hope the Princess knows something about her country, and is not just a pretty thing that will inherit the throne from her Grandmother the Queen."

Emily snapped her head toward Nigel, "Grandmother? Queen?"

Nigel grinned, "Think you might drop by and make an appearance?"

Emily grimaced, "No! Miranda would turn me into an icicle then fire me if she caught me peeking in on the shoot."

Nigel giggled, "I will see if I cannot find some kind of excuse for you to stop by."

Emily's eyes grew, and sparkled, "Nigel, could you? Please?"

Nigel stuck his head in Miranda's office.

"Miranda?"

He looked around, the dragon could not be found. He eyed the closed bathroom door. No way could Miranda have left the office without Emily seeing her. So he took a chance.

"Miranda, are you in there? It is time to go to the studio, Valentino will be here any minute."

Miranda looked quickly to the door as if Nigel had caught her in the act. She laughed to herself, checked her makeup, smoothed her dress, and popped the test back into its box and bag, placing it in a drawer for her to retrieve later to throw way where no one would find it.

Without answering Miranda opened the door almost slamming it into Nigel's face. "Really, Nigel I know what time it is. Do you have to know where I am at and what I am doing every minute of the day?"

Miranda marched out of the office. "Nigel, I thought we were in a hurry."

Nigel jumped, and sprinted after his boss.

* * *

He managed to just get ahead of her as they reached the studio, and pulled the door open for her.

As Miranda walked in she stopped short. "Victor."

The photographer turned, and smiled. "Miranda."

He walked over to her to give the complementary air kiss and slight hug. "My Father sends his condolences. He has been sick in bed with a high fever for two days now."

Miranda took a breath, and got herself under control quickly. She gave Victor one of her tight public smiles.

"That is too bad Victor. I was really looking forward to him photographing the Princess in Valentino's latest. Give him my best. I am glad you were able to come in his place."

"We, would never let you down Miranda." Victor nervously replied.

Miranda nodded, and began walking around the room checking to make sure everything was ready for Fashion Royalty and his Princess.

Nigel followed close behind. After a few minutes Nigel spoke up. "Are you okay Miranda?"

Miranda turned and eyed Nigel, then continued walking. "Do I look sick Nigel?'

Nigel coughed, "No."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Well, you are how should I put it. Glowing, and Emily said you were in the bathroom all morning. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling all right."

Miranda maneuvered some of the props for the shoot.

"So Emily is now monitoring what I do every minute of day." She did not ask a question just made the statement.

Ops, so much for Emily getting in to see the shoot, and the Princess. He would have to find a way to make it up to her.

"No Miranda."

Miranda nodded, the conversation was over.

* * *

The two turned just as the door to the studio opened, and Valentino walked in.

"Miranda, my amicum!" Valentino walk over to the Fashion Queen grabbing her in a slight hug, air kissing both cheeks. "You look fabulosa!"

Miranda smiled, "Thank you."

Miranda looked around, "So where is our mysterious Princess?"

Valentino chuckled, "Ah you cannot wait to meet her can you? Someone grabbed her outside the door, and took her into the closet to put her first gown on. I know we are late, and I did not want to take any more of your time than we had to."

Miranda frowned, would she ever meet this woman or was the world trying to keep the two of them apart?

Miranda had her head bent going over the plans for the shoot with Nigel and Victor.

She had been very pleased with the videos sent by Giancarlo of the show from Paris Fashion Week, and the fact that Valentino was allowing American Runway to feature this collection instead of Paris Runway was a major accomplishment on Miranda's part.

As she studied the two gowns she favored, she imagined how they would look on Amelia, but the more she thought about the woman with the deep brown eyes, and the predicament she found herself in, the more frustrated she became. The fact she had no idea who the woman was or how to find her disturbed Miranda, and now the pregnancy how could it have happened?

"Miranda."

Miranda startled.

"Miranda, what has gotten into you?"

Nigel curled his hands into fist, and propped them on his hips.

Miranda slowly raised her head pulling her glasses off, and glared at the man as she lowered her lids. Just as she was about to comment on his remark the small group heard Valentino call out.

* * *

"Oh my amare, you look magnifico!"

The three pairs of eyes all turned in the direction that Valentino's hands were pointed at. The vision before them was stunning.

There stood Amelia in Valentino's burgundy gown with sheer laced top, a part of his red collection. Her dark brown hair was slicked back into a neat bun. Her eyes a smoky brown; and lips were full, dark, and luscious. Sex oozed from her body.

Nigel and Victor were beaming.

Miranda somehow was able to maintain her Ice Queen façade, but inside she was fuming.

'Princess? The Woman was a Princess? Did she think she could pull one over on Miranda because she was a princess? Obviously the girl had no idea who she was dealing with, but how could a European Princess have no idea who Miranda Priestly was?'

She was getting angrier the more she mulled it around her head.

Miranda strolled over to the girl as Valentino was giving Amelia a hug and kiss.

Miranda's eyes scanned the dress and the woman wearing it.

The lines of the dress flowed easily up to the cinched waist, and hugged the chest seductively. Miranda traced the outline of Amelia's breast remembering the way they felt pressed up against hers. Soft, warm, and full. Miranda closed her eyes for a split second, and almost moaned.

Valentino stood back "Ah my two most exquisite amicums finally get to meet. Miranda my dear meet our beautiful model, Princess Amelia of Genovia."

Amelia quickly looked at her family's longtime friend, "Valentino you know I only go by Andy." Then she turned her attention back to the stunned Editor.

"Imo, imo, such a pity Amelia is such a beautiful name. Andy I am so happy to introduce you to my good friend Miranda, Editor in Chief of American Runway.

Miranda locked onto Amelia's eyes. Lighting struck at the connection. Both woman could feel it, making them wet. That night in Paris ran through both of their heads. At the same time they both took a deep breath, and licked their lips.

Amelia's smile illuminated her face. She stepped forward, and took the silver haired Editor in her arms huskily moaning her name, "Miiiranda."

There were gasps from the employees in the room.

'Someone was touching Miranda.'

Amelia's left hand rubbed circles on Miranda's back as the right caressed Miranda's side sliding dangerously close to her hip.

"I have found you once again my love. I missed you so much." Amelia whispered into Miranda's ear.

Miranda's body trembled as it contested her will of control, but she fought back, and her body grew stiff in the young woman's embrace.

Amelia felt the change in Miranda, and she stood back. As Amelia regarded Miranda she saw hurt, and resentment in the crystal blue eyes, and she frowned.

Miranda gave Amelia her iciest glare, and took a step back.

"Amelia…so nice to finally meet you. You are a very elusive woman." Miranda almost sneered.

"But Miranda we have…"

Miranda attempted to smile but even the Dragon Lady could not warm the air that hung so heavily between the two women.

"Yes, it is getting late, and we need to get this shoot going. Nigel I'll be in my office. Valentino so nice to see you again." She gave him a hug, an air kiss, and then she was off.

Everyone stared after her as the door shut, and they listened to the familiar click of her heels on the marble flooring.

Nigel ran his hands through the thinning hair on his head wondering what had happened to turn Miranda into her ultra-ego the Ice Queen.

Victor was just glad it had not been directed toward him. He had heard stories from his Father, and they were not good. His Father swore ice crystals would float through the air from her icy stare.

Amelia had been so glad to see her silver haired beauty. She missed Miranda so, and had no idea how to find her after that magical night.

When Valentino said he was going to introduce her to Thee Miranda Priestly she had no idea it was going to be her Miranda.

Amelia called out to Miranda as she walked away, but Miranda either did not hear or had not wanted to.


	3. Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter III

Title: Some Dreams Do Come True

Rating: MA

Word Count: 2433

Summary: This story does not follow the move. In this story Miranda is about 35 and the twins are five. Andy's real name is Amelia but she still goes by Andy. Andy is the same age as in the movie.

 ** _Thanks again to jhada for giving me the prompt to write this story and once again without her suggestions this chapter would not have been as fun as it is. Let me know if you agree! ;). The_** _ **Reigate Witch Bottle is something they really did back in the 17th century. This chapter is the thoughts and feelings of Amelia as she encounters Miranda for the first times.**_

All errors spelling, grammar are all mine. If you wish to correct me please feel free. English maybe my first language, but math and science were my specialty in school! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DWP. I just love playing with them.

* * *

Andy watched as Miranda walked away from her. She felt a rip in her heart. Miranda had been so cold, and almost cruel toward her. Was the woman upset with her, or was she just blowing her off?

Andy had thought what had happened between the two of them was…magical. She had never felt that way with anyone…ever. She felt a strong connection to the Editor in Chief. A life line that connected the two of them. She knew she lusted after the woman. Knew in her gut she needed to have her again. Never had sex been so 'incroyable' to her, so fulfilling as that night with Miranda.

She sighed, ever since that night she had not wanted to be with anyone else. She smirked as that was not normal for her, not normal at all. She had never had the urge to be exclusive, ever.

She needed variety, one woman was just too boring for her, but Miranda…the woman changed every time Andy kissed her.

Every time Andy touched Miranda in a new spot there was a revelation of feelings.

Andy would stroke Miranda's soft skin, the woman would tremble, and goosebumps would appear. Then, when Andy would try and soothe them Miranda would giggle.

Andy just could not put her finger on it, how Miranda could make her feel that way.

Miranda had left a mark on her. No one could see it, but Andy felt it. Felt it deep within her.

Andy remembered the afternoon she ran into the silver haired beauty.

She had been late to Barbara's show.

She rolled her eyes at herself, she hated being late, but the traffic had been worse than she realized.

As she rushed by the divine looking woman she almost fell off her heels.

Andy had seen the woman just seconds before she streaked by and the vision caught her by surprise, and in turning to see her again she tripped. Sometimes her lanky, awkward teen years came back to her.

As she reached the top of the steps at the venue she had quickly turned, she was happy to see the woman was okay.

She had smiled at the intriguing woman wondering who she was. The pale skin, white hair, and oh those legs.

As Andy continued through the door she caught the stranger admiring her ass.

That evening while hanging out with friends at the hotel bar she had felt a presence in the room. The air had shifted, sparks were flying, and the temperature had heated up. Her senses were tuned into the atmosphere that surrounded Miranda.

Andy could not remember what she had been laughing at but when she turned, the 'beauté' was standing just a few feet from her.

The woman may have had huge sunglasses on but Andy could feel Miranda's eyes boring into her body.

The woman stood with an air of arrogance, strength, and sensuality.

Just the movement of Miranda removing her sunglasses had Andy weak in the knees, but when Miranda licked her full luscious lips Andy had to groan.

Andy grinned she wished she was the ear piece of those glasses as it slid gently across Miranda's lips. Andy knew she had to have the woman.

The draw the woman had on Andy was overwhelming. Andy felt as if a string was attached to her, and Miranda was pulling her closer.

Andy had slid herself off the bar stool not trusting her legs to keep her upright.

The look on Miranda's face was so cute, and so sexy. Andy could not stand it. Her insides were burning up.

Andy could see the closer she got to the captivating woman the brighter the blush appeared on her face.

As Andy stood in front of the woman she started babbling. Andy always babbled when she was nervous.

Andy's nose twitched. God, the woman smelled so good. Andy could feel it floating into her nose, swirling inside her head, and shooting through her core making her wet. Dripping wet.

Then she spoke. Her voice was soft, mysterious, and alluring. Hypnotic.

When Miranda turned to leave Andy grinned, what a tease Miranda was.

It was like magic as they neared the elevator doors and the doors parted. Andy swore Miranda never slowed down or missed a step as she waltzed in.

Andy stood on the other side of the doors not knowing if she should enter or not. Normally Andy would have skipped in alongside, but Miranda was not just anyone.

Andy's body simmered as Miranda dipped her head motioning the brown eyed girl to join her. Andy was in the elevator in an instant.

Andy watched as Miranda exited the elevator, and sauntered down the hall. Her hips rolled from side to side. Andy could make out the firm buttocks underneath the couture clothing, and she licked her lips.

God she needed a drink her mouth was so dry.

Andy knew…knew in her heart she was going to experience the time of her life.

Andy watched as Miranda entered the room leaving the door ajar for her. A street light was shining in through the window, and it enveloped Miranda leaving a glow around her, making her just that more sexy and intriguing.

Andy watched Miranda turn, once again her legs felt limp, and she teetered. She had to hang on to the door knob to stay upright. The sight in front of Andy was mesmerizing. She could not believe how lucky she was.

Miranda's voice, her breath, sent chills up Andy's body, and those eyes. Blue, crystal, satisfying. Andy could not tear her eyes away from them.

Her skin tingled as Miranda touched her.

Andy decide it was time as she leaned in for that first kiss that seared the two together.

Andy's insides were racing as Miranda pulled away and she had to smile.

Andy watched again as she walked away, watching her behind as it swayed back and forth.

She grinned as Miranda walked to the bedroom. Those smoldering eyes and long dark lashes, Andy could not wait to get the woman in bed, but then Miranda suggested a bath. Andy could not turn her down.

Andy watched as Miranda fill the tub, the perfume in the air was intoxicating.

It was at this time Andy took over and began her assault. Miranda leaned back into her, and gave Andy permission to take the lead. The woman was entrusting herself to Andy.

Undressing Miranda was better than opening Christmas presents. Her skin was so pale, smooth, and soft. Andy had never felt any like it.

Andy felt Miranda's legs give away, she held Miranda up, and eased her into the bath.

Andy groaned as she pressed her breasts into Miranda's back. She tasted every inch of Miranda's neck, it was better than drinking Vieilles Vignes Francaises champagne.

Soon Andy found her fingers dipping into Miranda's warm wet folds. Miranda's response to her touch drove Andy on further. Andy, herself felt as if she would explode just witnessing Miranda's reaction to her touch.

Then Miranda came as Andy touched her clit, and Andy felt as if she risen to heaven.

Andy moved them both to the bed as she was not finished taking Miranda for the flight of her life.

Andy froze as she gazed into the crystal blue eyes, and something washed over her.

Miranda fit into her so well she could not tell where she left off and Miranda started.

Andy was flying, and what she felt for this women could not be explained by ordinary words, feelings, or actions. So Andy did as she had never done before. She did what any Royal Princess from Genovia would have done. She penetrated Miranda, and her world exploded. The feeling was indescribable. She had heard of this happening before but never thought she would be able to experience it.

She had laid with other women, women she thought she loved, loved with all her heart, but the other women never reciprocated that love.

Andy thought back to the fairytales her Grandmother use to tell her when she was a young child. One was about the very first Princess born to the Royal Family. Female children in the Royal Family was a very rare occurrence.

* * *

Back in the early 1600's the Genovian Royalty witnessed the birth of their first Princess.

Prior to that as far back as they could go they had only produced male children.

This Princess had four older brothers, all of whom despised the attention this new baby was receiving.

They had gone to the Witch that lived at the edge of the Black Forest. They requested a curse be placed on the female child. In exchange the Princes' who were great soldiers promised to always protect her.

The Witch gave the Princess an extra appendage turning her into a boy.

The King, rightly so, was furious, and went in search of a way to reverse the curse and punish the Witch

He consulted the Head Priest and was instructed on making a Reigate Witch Bottle.

The bottle made of bellarmines pottery was filled with nine nails bent into an 'L' shape. Along with the nails were pieces of the Princess' long brown hair, wool fibers from a prized sheep in the court, and leaves of the prickly grass that grew around the boarder of the Black Forest. Lastly and most importantly urine from the Princess was added to the bottle. The opening of the bottle was sealed with wax and the Royal seal was imprinted into it. The King and Queen buried the bottle under the hearth in the Princess' room to keep it warm.

The next day they heard a great noise rise from the Black Forest. It was the Witch screaming in pain as she tried to urinate. It was working. The Witch became extremely ill, but before she died she swopped into the castle and left a warning. "You will be sorry. You may have saved your precious Princess but all your future female children will carry the curse that will be lifted from her when I die.

Days later the screaming ceased, and when the Princess was examined the extra appendage was gone.

The Royal army, lead by the four Princes', was sent out to the Black Forest to confirm the Witches death. They found a scorched circle in the ground that at one time held the Witches hut. She was dead.

The King and Queen was ecstatic.

They had their beautiful Daughter back once again, and it seemed no evidence was visible of the extra appendage she once had.

No other thoughts were made of the Witches dying words, and the Family lived happily ever after.

That is until the Princess' married, and produced the second female child born to the Royals.

The child grew normally but when she reached adult hood she fell in love with a female. This did not bother the Family, as being attracted to the same sex was normal and applauded at that time in history. What did bring concern and humiliation to the Royal Family was what happened the first time the Princess laid with her love.

The Princess had produced the extra appendage, penetrated her love, and impregnated her.

After the appendage disappeared and never appeared again.

Unable to explain the pregnancy the two girls were hidden from the court, and the people of Genovia.

Since then every Royal Princess born carried the curse.

They soon learned the only time the extra appendage was exposed was when a Princess would lay for the first time with their true love, a female, and it always produced a child.

* * *

Andy road Miranda with ease, warmth, and passion.

She could feel Miranda's nerve endings spark, and flare.

The moans and purrs that came from Miranda's mouth urged Andy on, and soon she, herself was ready to explode. Andy controlled herself though and held off until Miranda was ready.

For her Miranda's pleasure, and gratification was first and most important.

She felt Miranda's hand slid between them, felt the explosion as Miranda came, reveled in the heat that raised from Miranda's body.

Andy laid her forehead on Miranda's and emptied herself into the woman lying beneath her.

After lying together for some time Andy opened her eyes, and gazed at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Eyes closed, long lashes spread over the highest cheek bones she had ever seen. Drops of perspiration like diamonds littered Miranda's face, and she glowed.

Andy implored Miranda to open her eyes so she could see the deep crystal blue irises', and once she did Andy was lost.

Spent the two women fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.

* * *

Just a few hours later Andy awoken to her cell phone going off.

She had to release herself from Miranda's hold, climb out of bed, and hunt around for her jeans having left the phone in her back pocket.

The call was to inform her that her Grandmother had falling seriously ill, and she needed to go back to Genovia immediately.

Andy was stunned, and in a state of shock.

She quickly gathered her clothes, but before she left Andy took one last look at Miranda as she lay naked on the bed. She was so beautiful.

Outside the hotel Andy crawled into the waiting car, was driven to the airport where she climbed into the Genovian jet, and flew home.

There she helped Joseph nurse her Grandmother back from a severe case of pneumonia. First in the hospital then back at the castle. It was touch and go in the hospital as Andy and joseph wait for her Grandmother to respond to the medications given her.

Andy's emotions were running wild. She was afraid and sad that her Grandmother would die. She was so sad, she missed Miranda, and she was afraid she would never see Miranda again.

During the time in the castle Andy recounted her story of meeting the mysterious lady at the hotel bar. She did not go into the intimate, personal activities that took place that night, but the Queen got the picture.

There were nights while sitting at her Grandmother's bedside that Andy would burst into tears. Her only explanation she could give to her Grandmother was confusion as to why she missed the silver haired woman so much.

Queen Clarisse never attempted to explain to her Granddaughter the meaning of the tears knowing Amelia would have to figure that out for herself for, the Queen knew Amelia had finally found her true love.


	4. Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter IV

Title: Some Dreams Do Come True

Rating: MA

Word Count: 1269

Summary: This story does not follow the move. In this story Miranda is about 35 and the twins are five. Andy's real name is Amelia but she still goes by Andy. Andy is the same age as in the movie.

 ** _Fire and Ice. who do you think will win? Does it matter who wins as long as they end up together? Comments are so welcomed! The next chapter is done and just needs to be brushed up. Enjoy! : )_**

All errors spelling, grammar are all mine. If you wish to correct me please feel free. English maybe my first language, but math and science were my specialty in school! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DWP. I just love playing with them.

* * *

Andy marched in the direction Nigel had pointed out to her.

How dare the woman walk out on her. She did not care who Miranda was, she could even cancel the article in her magazine, but Andy was going to get to the bottom of this.

Andy slowed her step as she neared the office. If Miranda wanted to play 'cold' Andy would accommodate her.

Andy strolled into the outer office head held high. She looked first at the empty desk on her right than to her left, where a tiny red head had jumped out of her chair. Before Emily could say anything Andy glared at her, there was fire in her eyes.

Emily's mouth fell open, and she quickly sat in her chair not saying a thing.

Andy smirked at the girl, turned her head, and caught sight of Miranda's office.

Emily's phone rang and she picked it up, but before she could say anything she heard Nigel, "Emily, the Princess is on her way there and I would suggest you not block her way."

"She's already here", Emily whispered and ended the call.

Andy stood at the door and studied the exquisite silver haired woman.

Miranda was standing at the large window that over looked the New York skyline. She had one hand wrapped around her middle fiddling with her belt, and the other held a Starbucks cup to her lips. There was a shimmer to the pale skin from the light rays that filtered through.

Andy was struck dumb, her legs refused to move. Her insides burned not from anger but a strong desire to take the woman. God she wanted Miranda, just the sight of her blew all of Andy's rage out of her mind. Andy's fingers ached to touch Miranda, and her lips tingled at the thought.

Andy took the few steps required into Miranda's office, and silently closed the door.

"Miranda."

Miranda shivered but did not move from her place at the window. She had known Amelia was there from the minute the Princess had walked into her outer office. The air became lighter, and warmed considerably.

The minute she felt Andy's presence Miranda's body responded. Her core tingled and she knew she was wet. Even though it was impossible Miranda thought she felt the baby move.

Her desire for the woman was strong, but Miranda was still angry that Amelia had left her that night without a word. Even more so, she was angry, not about that she found herself pregnant, but how she became this way, and the fact she knew Amelia had to have something to do with it. There would be no way Amelia could explain it to make Miranda forgive or forget.

Andy took a deep breath, and tried once more, "Miranda."

Miranda slowly turned, and scrutinized Amelia. Miranda's eyes started at Amelia's feet and slowly followed her legs up to her abdomen, over her breasts (where they linger far too long), up her creamy neck, past her mouth, and landed, locked on her brown eyes.

Miranda was mesmerized.

The women regarded each other.

Miranda moved to her desk, and sat her cup down. "I do not remember having an appointment set up with you."

Miranda sat in her chair, and entangled her fingers protectively over her abdomen.

Her eyes cold blue in contrast to Andy's warm brown ones.

"I am a very busy woman. I will have Emily show you out."

Miranda maintained her contact with the one woman who had captured her soul. Only she knew nothing about her, she knew not if she could trust her.

"I am not leaving until we talk." Andy responded.

Miranda arched an eyebrow, "Talk? By all means what would we have to talk about?"

Andy scowled, her eyes were burning holes into Miranda.

Miranda knew she had to get the woman out of her office before she fell under Amelia's spell once again.

"Oh I do not know Miranda. Maybe about the amazing night the two of us spent together." Andy simply stated.

She was not backing down. She was too invested to just simply leave. There was something about Miranda that held her. Something that Andy could just not get over. Andy had never wanted anyone so bad.

Miranda glared, "There is nothing to talk about."

Andy moved closer to Miranda, she saw the beautiful woman twitch. It was slight but Andy saw it. Miranda maybe thinking she was keeping her cool, but Andy could see it. The nerves, and anticipation. Andy knew Miranda want her as much as Andy wanted Miranda.

"Having the best orgasm of your life is nothing to talk about?" Andy smirked.

This was not the place Miranda wanted to discuss her private life. Runway was her business, and no one was going to disrupt it. This, this...person had no right, what was she trying to prove? Miranda was confused and angry.

Miranda sat straight up in her chair and growled, "I work here, you are just a visitor, and I would expect you act accordingly."

"Miranda, I don't understand, I thought we…"

Miranda stood, slammed her hands on the top of her desk, and leaned closer to Amelia, "Do I need to call security, because I can, and I will. I do not care who you are! No one, and I state no one will make a fool out of me."

Miranda straightened her stance, collected herself, and walked to the door, "Emily show the Princess out."

Miranda leaned against the door frame.

Emily jumped out of her chair, "Yes Miranda." She stood quietly and waited for the Princess to come out of the office.

After a few minutes Emily squeaked, "Miranda?"

Miranda leveled her steeliest glare on her first assistant, "I said show the Princess out!"

"Ye…yes Miranda."

Emily walked toward the office. Her eye closely watching her boss.

"Uhm…Princess?" Emily hesitated.

Andy swiftly moved by the assistant. "I can find my own way out."

Andy passed by Miranda, and their arms grazed each other. Miranda shivered, and the sparks flew.

Andy turned, opening her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a sound Miranda hissed, "Leave."

Andy took a step closer to the silver haired woman, and leaned into her. So close Miranda could feel Amelia's warm breath on her neck, and the sweet smell of her essence.

Andy whispered, "You cannot get rid of me so easily. I want you, and I always go after what I want." Then she kissed Miranda.

Those soft lips placed so gently on Miranda's, they melded together like butter. Miranda moaned as her eyes closed lost in the moment and feeling. She felt warm, loved, and her insides melted.

Miranda snapped her eyes open, there was fire in them, and she was furious. She pulled away but not before she bit Amelia's lower lip.

"Ow!" Andy moaned. She snapped her head back and rubbed her lower lip with her long manicured fingers. Then she smiled, and the smile grew. "You want me too."

Flames burst from Miranda's eyes, "Get out."

Andy headed to the outer door, and turned, "Miranda, I always get what I want," and she left.

Miranda stood with her lips pursed.

Emily just stood with her mouth open. Not because a woman had kissed Miranda. Emily knew Miranda had been favoring women lately. She was shocked that the Princess kissed Miranda in the office in front of her. No one touched Miranda let alone kissed her in the office.

Miranda looked at Emily, "Don't you have work to do?" Miranda walked back into her office and closed the door.


	5. Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter V

Title: Some Dreams Do Come True

Rating: MA

Word Count: 3391

Summary: This story does not follow the move. In this story Miranda is about 35 and the twins are five. Andy's real name is Amelia but she still goes by Andy. Andy is the same age as in the movie.

 ** _It is so fun to see people excited about reading my story. jhada keep up the suggestions! It is getting interesting thanks to you! I am enjoying the comments._**

All errors spelling, grammar are all mine. If you wish to correct me please feel free. English maybe my first language, but math and science were my specialty in school! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DWP. I just love playing with them.

* * *

Emily went back to her desk, looked to make sure Miranda's door was still closed, and picked up her phone.

"Emily! Talk girl. Now."

"She…she kissed her." Emily stuttered.

"What!?"

"The Princess kissed her."

"Wholly hell." Nigel blew out a breath.

"I thought Miranda did not know the Princess?" Emily whispered.

Before Emily heard Nigel's response she heard the low authoritative voice of one Editor in Chief.

"Coat, bag."

Emily jumped up, dropping the phone and ran to get Miranda's things.

Miranda already had her signature sunglasses on designed by Stella especially for her.

"Make an appointment with my physician."

Miranda strode out of the office. She did not slow as Emily placed her coat and purse in her arms, and Miranda entered the elevator as if it had been waiting for her all the time.

Emily was still in shock, and had forgotten all about calling for Roy.

She jumped when she heard the phone ring, "Bloody Hell." She winched. "Miranda. I'm sor…I'll get Roy there immediately."

* * *

Miranda slammed her phone shut only for it to ring. She looked at the caller ID worried. She knew the only person who would be calling her on her private phone would be the girl's nanny, and she would only call if there was something wrong.

'Caller unknown.'

Miranda stared at the phone.

Even though she did not know who was calling, it beaconed her to answer. Miranda's hand shook as she went to press the accept button, but it was too late, the call went to voicemail.

"Miranda."

It was her.

That voice. Miranda remembered the moans that came from it that night in Paris. The way Amelia hummed as her lips sucked on Miranda's clit. Miranda felt her heart rate increase, her stomach was doing flips, and she could feel the moister between her legs.

Miranda jumped as she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up, and there in front of her was Roy standing by the sliver Lincoln Town car with the back door open.

Miranda glared at the driver, and slid into the back seat.

She replayed the voicemail.

"Miranda, tonight, at Kuruma Zushi eight pm."

That was it. That was all she said. She did not even ask, just demanded. How dare the woman. Miranda was not the kind of person that drops everything at someone's whim, besides she could not eat sushi in her condition.

Miranda slammed her phone shut, turning her head to stare out the window. What was she going to do? Her hand moved protectively over her abdomen and rubbed it. I know you had to come from Amelia, but…?

Miranda took a deep breath. She wanted to see Amelia again, she could not deny that. Like fresh sunshine Amelia's touch warmed Miranda inside and out. It was nothing like she had ever felt before.

The phone rang again.

She glanced at the caller ID, 'Caller Unknown', came up once again.

Miranda was angry now. She knew who was on the other end of the call. Did the girl have no etiquette, or was Miranda mad because she was having a hard time refusing the woman?

Knowing it would not be a good idea to answer it, she waited for it to go to voicemail then listened.

"Miranda, I know you enjoyed the kiss, I know you enjoyed us…together. Don't resist it Miranda."

Miranda looked at the phone as if it was going to give her advice, then she typed in a message to the number connected to Amelia.

Amelia,

You will not contact me again, I hope you can appreciate my feelings on this.

Miranda

She closed the phone, and continued to stare out the window.

There was a very good reason she could not go to dinner with Amelia this night as she already had reservations for her and Christian Tompson (an up and coming writer) that Irv wanted Miranda to contract exclusively for Runway. Why he wanted the sniveling little rat she did not know, but she would go to keep the peace with Irv and then tell him the man was worthless.

She soon felt the car come to a stop.

She was home.

The girls would be so happy to see her home early. She smiled. Her girls the best things that ever happened to her.

Roy held the door open, and Miranda exited. She turned slightly to the driver, "Thank you Roy." Miranda turned, and headed to the Townhouse.

* * *

Andy frowned she had hoped Miranda would have picked up the call, but she wasn't going to give up that easily, and left a message.

She paced in her hotel room. Waiting. A dark cloud was settling over her. Maybe she was wrong, why was she trying so hard?

"Je m'en fou." No one ignored her. She was a Princess!

She called Miranda again, and implored to the lust she had seen in Miranda's eyes. To the warmth and sparks that had emitted from Miranda's body.

Andy's body was aching for Miranda's touch once again. To feel the soft wet lips. The way Miranda made her feel was indescribable.

Andy had almost given up when she heard the ping.

Andy looked at her phone, blinked, then screamed.

Tears came to her eyes. What was happening to her?

Andy grabbed her phone and rang up the one person she knew would understand.

Doug. He had been her best friend in the states since they were little.

His Mother was one of the house keepers for the Genovian Consulate.

Doug had done well for himself.

His Father had died when Doug was young, but his Mother made sure he grew up into a fine young man, go to college, and find a good job. He did.

Before she knew it Doug was at her front door.

"Girl what has gotten into you?" Doug could hardly get a word in as Andy cursed and screamed about the incorrigible Ice Queen.

Andy dropped her hands down to her side and grimaced at Doug, "I don't know."

Doug laughed as he took his longtime friend into his arms and held her close. He could feel her body shaking. Never in their long relationship had he seen her so obsessed, so angry over a lover.

He smiled, musing to himself, his friend for the first time in her life was in love. She may not realize it but he could tell.

"I know just the thing to bring you out of your funk. I am taking you to dinner at Daniels."

Andy leaned back and started laughing, "You mean you want me to take you to dinner. You cannot afford Daniels, and I know you have had your eye on that cute waitress forever."

Doug placed his hand over his heart and fluttered his eyelids, "You hurt me. I never." He looked at Andy as she looked at him then brook out laughing throwing his hands up in the air. "You got me girl. What can I say?"

Andy rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. "Jonathan…yes I know it has been too long. Can I get a table tonight? I have a good friend that needs to have his spirits raised."

Doug's eyes opened wide, and mouthed to Andy, "You little witch."

* * *

Miranda sat alone at the table. She was more than irritated.

For one she hate trying to eat at a table front and center, but it was what Irv had reserved.

The hostess knew Miranda's reputation, and he knew Miranda's favorite table was tuck away in the corner back of the room. He cringed as he realized he would be the one putting her in the middle of the room, but it was what Mr. Ravitz had insisted on.

Secondly he was late. Miranda never sat at a table alone, for any amount of time, nor for anyone.

She had now been at the restaurant for twenty minutes.

Without moving her head she looked up just in time to see the weasel saunter through the door.

Christian spotted Miranda, and waved from the door.

Miranda scowled. 'How dare him trying to attract attention. As if sitting in the middle of everyone was not enough.'

Christian walk over to Miranda with his smile plastered over his face. He eyed the most powerful woman in fashion seated before him.

She maybe an older woman, but Christian would bed her in an instant if given the chance.

He walked over to Miranda's chair, leaned down, and gave her the customary air kiss.

"Miranda, it is so good to see you. You look ravishing tonight."

Inside Miranda cringed, her skin was already crawling from the touch of this poor excuse for a man.

"Christian."

Christian sat down as Miranda eye the waitress to come and take their order. Miranda was not going to sit here any longer than she had too.

"Hungry tonight Miranda?" Christian chuckled.

The waitress cringed. Did this man not know who he was talking to?

The waitress looked Miranda's way, 'God, if she could only get the formidable, stunning woman to see her.' The waitress' mouth was watering.

As Miranda opened her mouth to order Christian butted in, "Miranda, let me order. I eat here all the time, and know the best dishes."

The waitress cringed again. She could feel the heat rising off of Miranda. They did not call her Dragon Lady for nothing.

Miranda reined in her anger, and nodded.

"We will start off with the oysters." Christian arched an eyebrow towards Miranda and smiled sickly. "For our main course the Cochon De Lait, and for dessert Chocolat. To drink we will have the Domaine Gilles."

He winked at Miranda, "As long as Irv's paying. We might as well get only the best. Ehe, Miranda?"

"Yes, sir." The waitress removed the menus, and stepped back.

Miranda caught Christian's look. Oysters! Did he not think she would get the connotation of the oysters? If he thought he was going to get her into bed he was more stupid than she thought.

As the waitress sat the plate of oysters in the middle of the table Miranda felt a change in the air. It warmed, and Miranda felt a secure hold envelope her. She looked up and there in the restaurant doorway was Amelia. The outside lamp light shined on her body giving her a glow, and it took Miranda's breath away.

Her crystal blue eyes immediately locked onto Amelia's deep brown pools, and Miranda felt as if she would fall into them and drown.

Miranda quickly drew her attention away from Amelia, and as she looked back to Christian he was taking his first oyster shell into his hand. He squeezed a bit of the finger lime juice onto the meat, slowly raised the shell to his mouth, slid the juicy specimen into his mouth, and swallowed.

Miranda swallowed hard, closing her eyes trying not to vomit. Just the sight of the slimy sea food made the bile rise into her throat burning it raw.

* * *

Andy stopped short the minute she walked into the restaurant on Doug's arm. They had been laughing and joking around, she had almost forgotten the reason that brought them there that night.

That was until Andy felt her. She did not even see her, but she felt the warmth and power of Miranda in the air. She felt the sparks invade her body, and she shivered. They entered her nose, and ran down through her body leaving a warmth and ache in her core. The wetness between her legs sealed the feeling of Miranda being nearby.

Andy grabbed onto Doug's arm for support, and she sighed.

Doug stared at Andy, "What?"

"She's here."

"Who? Miranda? Miranda Priestly?" Doug eagerly scanned the room looking for her.

Andy nodded in the direction of the center table as she spotted the striking silver haired editor.

Andy's eyes glazed over as she admired her one time lover. Dressed in an Armani pin-striped suite with a white silk wrap shirt that showed just enough creamy pale breast to catch one's eye, but not enough to be sluty. She oozed power, and sex.

Miranda's eyes were sultry, and Andy groaned. 'God, the woman was going to kill her.'

Andy caught site of the person siting opposite of Miranda. A young gentleman with full wavy blonde hair, and her blood began to boil.

'The woman, who received the orgasim of her life from Andy could not be bothered with her, but sat in the middle of a prominent restaurant with this slime ball eating oysters!'

Andy bristled, her arms hung at her sides, hands clutched into fists, knuckles white with tension.

Just then she saw movement at Miranda's table.

* * *

Miranda hurriedly rose from her chair. "Excuse me Christian."

Christian waved his hand. "Off to the little girl's room. Don't be long or I may eat all the oysters before you get back."

Miranda quickly head to the bathrooms too worried about making it there before she got sick to comment on Christians rudeness.

Miranda barely made it to the commode before she brought up what she felt was everything she had eaten that day.

The retching racked her whole body.

Miranda groaned as another round of retching over took her. The thought of sitting on the floor horrified her but Miranda was too weak to think about what kind of germs she would catch from it, and slid onto her knees.

'God she had forgotten the nausea and vomiting that came along with pregnancy. Morning sickness indeed.'

Andy dropped Doug's arm, and took off.

"Andy! Wait!"

But she did not hear him.

When Andy made it to the restroom door, and stepped inside she heard Miranda retching.

Andy stopped, and the anger drained from her as compassion and worry took over.

Miranda was sick.

Andy rushed inside, and looked into the stall Miranda was kneeling in. She saw Miranda's body shake as she retched, but nothing came out.

Andy turned, grabbed a cloth off the counter top, and ran some cold water over it.

Andy kneeled down next to Miranda, and placed the cool cloth on Miranda's neck.

Miranda moaned as the cold feel of the cloth began to sooth her.

She reached for the cloth, brought it around to her throat, and ran it down her cleavage.

Andy groaned as she watched wishing it was her hand and fingers touching the creamy white skin.

Even though Miranda was sick Andy could not stop the lust she felt for the woman. Every nerve in her body was on alert, and she could not stop the want for Miranda.

Miranda was feeling better, but could not trust her legs to stand.

Andy sensed this, and immediately stood. She held out her hand to Miranda to help her up.

Miranda looked up at her knight or she should say her Princess that came to rescue her.

"I am perfectly fine at getting up myself."

Andy smiled. How could she be mad at this strong, beautiful woman? And she stepped back.

Miranda took a few minutes, and stood steading herself against the cool wall of the booth she was in.

Andy could see Miranda was still green. She had never seen someone turn green before.

Andy backed out of the booth allowing Miranda the curtesy to help herself.

Miranda made it to the sink, and rinsed her mouth with water.

Andy dug around in her purse, and produced a small bottle of mouthwash. "Here rinse your mouth. Get the nasty taste out of it. It will make you feel better."

Miranda raised her head from looking into the sink, and glared at the young woman standing by her side.

Knight in shining armor was truly what Amelia was. This girl would be the death of her, with all the concern in her deep brown eyes.

Miranda had tried to be mean to her but she still came back, even while Miranda was throwing up.

Miranda accepted the bottle, and rinsed her mouth, but as she raised her head another bought of nausea washed over her, and she leaned back against the wall, closed her eyes, and groaned.

Andy saw the small beads of perspiration that looked like diamonds, pop out on Miranda's forehead, and knew what was happening.

She stepped closer to Miranda, and reached for the cloth still clutched in Miranda's hand.

Miranda merely squeaked, "No."

Andy smiled again. The woman was persistent, Andy had to give her that one.

"Shhh Miranda, let me take care of you."

Andy took the cloth from Miranda and gently wiped Miranda's forehead. "There doesn't that feel better?"

Miranda opened her eyes, and gazed at the woman standing in front of her.

Standing so close Miranda could smell every essence from the woman. Vanilla, coconut, and…Miranda shivered…the same smell she produced that night in Paris. Sex, lust, whatever it was it was intoxicating to Miranda.

Andy was mesmerized by the rise and fall of Miranda's chest. The lights glowed off the creamy pale skin, and Andy's mouth watered to taste it again.

Andy's eyes followed Miranda's face up to the crystal blues that sparkled bright.

Her hand reached for the famous coif of Miranda's hair, and ran her fingers through it. It was just as she had remembered, soft, silky. Andy's smile grew wider, and Miranda had no energy or will power to tell her to stop.

Andy's fingers fell over Miranda's temple and messaged it, knowing this would help with the nausea.

Miranda's eyes closed, and she moaned.

"Feels good, ehe Miranda?"

Andy's palm cupped Miranda's cheek, and Miranda leaned into it.

Miranda felt the heat rise up in her body. She was no longer nauseated, but was sexually aroused. Her legs were not weak from being sick but from the touch of Amelia's fingers. Her stomach was turning summersaults from the energy running between their two bodies.

Moisture pooled between Miranda's legs as Andy's thumb caressed her lips.

'She was going to cum and all the woman did was touch her.'

There was a moan but neither woman knew which one produced it.

"No." Miranda whispered.

Andy not listening to Miranda leaned in, and softly placed her lips on the editor's.

Andy's lips danced over Miranda's in a hypnotic fashion as light's flashed behind Miranda's eyes.

Andy's lips opened, her tongue snaked out, and applied pressure to the center of Miranda's mouth.

Miranda could not hold back, and allow Andy to enter.

Andy's tongue massaged the inside of Miranda's mouth. It slid over Miranda's teeth, caressing the insides of her lips. Their tongues danced like a well-executed waltz.

Miranda was lost. Lost in the feeling of Amelia in her arms again. Her body was warm, electric, and the nausea had disappeared. Clouds floated in her head, and Amelia's essence was over whelming.

The minute Andy tasted the inside of Miranda's mouth she groaned. The way this woman affected her, all she had to do was kiss her and she felt as if she would cum.

Miranda's skin was warm beneath her fingertips. The sparks she shot off ignited Andy's nerve endings. It was not lust she felt, but a warmth, a kind of protection.

Andy's hands had fallen to her sides, they reached out for Miranda's, and their fingers entwined.

Their bodies melded together as if they were interlocking pieces of a puzzle. They fit, and in a word were made for each other, cut from the same piece of cloth.

Miranda broke away taking a deep breath. Her chest rose and fell maximizing the view of her cleavage.

She released her fingers from Amelia, and brought her hands up to Amelia's shoulders pushing the young woman away from her.

Without saying a word Miranda maneuvered around the Princess and walked out the door.

Before the door could close all the way Andy heard Miranda's muted voice. "Leave me alone."

Andy stood in shock, her mouth open, but unable to say a word.

* * *

Doug appeared at the restroom's door just as Miranda walked out. He turned to apologize for running into her but she was back to her table by then.

Doug knocked on the door, "Andy…Andy is everything all right?"

Andy opened the door, "ça pute," She spewed.

Doug gasped. Even for Andy's dirty mouth that was drastic.


	6. Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter VI

Title: Some Dreams Do Come True

Rating: MA

Word Count: 3716

Summary: This story does not follow the move. In this story Miranda is about 35 and the twins are five. Andy's real name is Amelia but she still goes by Andy. Andy is the same age as in the movie.

 ** _It is so fun to see people excited about reading my story. I am really enjoying your comments, your so invested. They keep the : ) going. jhada keep up the suggestions! It is getting interesting thanks to you!_**

All errors spelling, grammar are all mine. If you wish to correct me please feel free. English maybe my first language, but math and science were my specialty in school! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DWP. I just love playing with them.

* * *

Miranda lay in bed, hand covering her abdomen protectively. Her fingertips massaged and rubbed circles on it.

She took a deep breath, she had not been able to sleep all night. The activities that happened last evening ran through her head over and over.

The feel of Amelia's fingertips on her skin, the taste of Amelia's mouth on hers. Miranda felt her face heat up, and she squirmed.

Then she thought she felt the baby move, but that was impossible it was too early to feel that. Miranda smiled. Soon sweetheart, soon I will be able to feel you.

Amelia's soft lips and her taste had hunted Miranda all night.

Sexual frustration was part of the problem.

Amelia stirred feelings in Miranda she had never felt before, feelings she craved for, but there was also the feeling of trust.

Miranda knew she had to have gotten pregnant that night in Paris, and the fact she did not know who the babies' father was scared her.

How could Amelia have brought someone else into their love making, and an unprotected one at that?

Miranda looked at the clock one last time, and decided she might as well get up and go into Runway early.

Once downstairs Miranda put coffee on, but could not think of anything that sounded appetizing. Knowing she had to eat something she placed some whole wheat bread in the toaster. As the coffee was brewing she inhaled deeply…mmmm…the great smell of coffee in the morning…next thing Miranda knew she was headed for the bathroom and emptied what little contents was in her stomach. She sighed, if only Amelia was here to sooth her.

Miranda stood on unsteady legs, and rinsed her mouth out. Oh well, she needed to give up coffee anyway now was as good a time as any.

She did not even attempt the toast afraid of once again having to throw up.

She called Roy to come pick her up, and grabbed a water out of the fridge.

* * *

Andy stood looking up at the Elias-Clarke building wondering which window was Miranda's, and if she was looking down at her.

Andy lowered her head, looked inside the buildings large windows, and frowned. How was she going to get past security? She inhaled deeply, she had to get into see Miranda. She refused to give up on the amazing woman.

Andy's arms hung at her side loosely. She put her best smile on, and walked into the building.

Up at the security desk she recognized one of the security men that was there the day of her photo shoot. Andy perused her memory for the guy's name.

"I am Princess Amelia of Genovia. I am here for my reshoot with Runway." She announced to the skinny, red haired man that was waiting on her.

He pulled the clip board out of its slot, "Sorry, Ma'am I do not see your name on the list."

Andy feigned being insulted as she looked over at Stephen, "Stephen! Please help me. This man does not seem to know me, or the importance of me getting up to Runway to do my reshoot. I do not want to keep Miranda waiting, you know how she is about being on time."

Stephen looked in the direction of Andy, and smiled brightly. The Princess remembered his name. He puffed up his chest, and thought, 'even the Princess' could not resist his male magnitude.

"Yes, Andy." He looked at the skinny dude, and scowled, "Let the Princess in, if you make her wait Miranda will have you fired!"

The turnstile was held open for her, and she beamed her smile at Stephen and the skinny guard. "Thank you boys. I will be sure and tell Miranda what a huge help you were."

Stephen stood tall, and saluted her. A huge bonus was in the picture for him, he was sure.

Andy laughed to herself, 'idiot'.

* * *

Miranda strolled into the outer office with Emily in tow. Miranda was giving her list of items Emily needed to do this morning including the announcement that she wanted to start the walk through immediately.

Emily cringed. The day was going to be worse than she thought when she got Roy's message that Miranda was coming in early.

As Miranda neared her inner office door she smelled the coffee and eggs waiting for her.

She stopped short, slid her sunglasses down her nose, turned toward Emily, and glared. "Did I ask for coffee, or eggs? No! Get rid of them now!"

Emily stopped, and opened her mouth, "But…" before she said more she stopped knowing to contradict Miranda would just make matters worse.

"Yes, Miranda."

Miranda put the glasses back on, and swallowed hard holding her breath. The last thing she wanted to do was throw up on her assistant.

Within minutes people were moving in and out of Miranda's office setting up for the run through.

Nigel cornered Emily out at her desk, "What set her off today?"

Emily shrugged, "Bloody hell if I know she came in this way. She has been this way ever since Paris. You were there with her. What happened there?"

Nigel rubbed his balding head. "Got me. I thought it went like any other Fashion Week."

"Nigel are you going to gossip all day with my assistant or are you going to join the grown-ups?"

"Coming Miranda."

* * *

Andy walked off the elevators on the floor Runway held its offices. She smiled nodding to the receptionist, and walked toward the back as if she belonged there.

Now she just had to figure out how to get past the red headed Brit.

What if Miranda wasn't even here? As sick as she was last night maybe she decided to stay home.

Andy sighed, what was she doing? She did not even know what she was going to tell Miranda. Andy's eyes started to tear up. She sniffed, held her head high, and continued on. She would not let Miranda or anyone see her cry.

When Andy crossed the outer office threshold she heard Miranda talking.

"Did any of you even work on this? I would be better off hiring teenagers, they could probably do a better job. I could only hope."

Andy silently stepped further into the outer office.

She crossed over to the empty desk on her right.

It was in the perfect spot to observe the activities going on in the inner office.

She pulled the chair out, and sat.

Andy listened as she admired the silver haired woman pacing inside. The roll of her hips, the sparkle in her eyes, the way the muscles moved in her legs, and to be the finger that was caressing Miranda's lower lip. Andy groaned to herself as moister collected between her legs. Her core tingled, and it ached to be touched by those fingers, and that mouth once again.

Miranda was the most beautiful woman she had ever met. It wasn't just Miranda's beauty. She was intelligent, and oh so warm, contrary to what everyone said about her being an Ice Queen.

Obviously no one had ever slept with her. Andy laughed at herself of course the woman had had sex before, but seriously Miranda was not an Ice Queen.

Dragon Lady suited her more. Warm, and full of fire! Just the way Andy liked it.

Andy jumped as she herd Miranda speak again. "At least Nigel is at work today. The material samples are exquisite."

Andy moaned as she watched Miranda's slender fingers caress the different bolts of material lying on her desk. Just the thought of those fingers on her breasts made her nipples immediately hard.

Andy did not know what it was but Miranda was glowing. Andy smiled, it was enough to say she lo…

Just then two small red head girls went running past her screaming.

"Mommmmy!"

Andy's head snapped first to her left then followed the girls into Miranda's office.

Miranda's face turned in the direction of the commotion, and Andy witnessed Miranda's face soften, and brighten up as a smile over took it.

Miranda usually did not show this kind of emotion in public but today she just could not help it. Her heart was so full of love for the girls. Maybe it was the pregnancy.

Andy watched as Miranda knelt on the floor, and clutched the two children into her arms. Andy saw in Miranda the person she knew from Paris. Someone that loved with all her heart, someone very few people seemed to know. The private Miranda.

Right behind them was an older woman.

"I am sorry Miranda. They would not stop. They refused to get ready for school unless I brought them here first to see you."

"We did not get to say goodnight to you last night Mommy." Cassidy announced.

Caroline ran her tiny hand through her Mother's hair. "We missed your kisses Mommy."

Miranda maintained the huge grin on her face, "It is okay Cara. I missed saying goodnight too."

Miranda looked back at the twins, "Good morning Bobbsey's." She kissed each one on the forehead, and gave them a hug.

"Now it is time for both of you to go to school." And she tapped them both on the nose, sending them off into giggles.

Andy froze as she watched Miranda with her children. The way she smiled at them, kissed them, hugged them. She was no Ice Queen anyone could see that. Miranda was remarkable. She was a warm, loving Mother, and a strong, formidable Editor in chief.

Andy smiled brightly. She felt Miranda's warmth overtake her, but she shivered. Andy's breathing increased, and she feel her heart beating out of her chest. Everything inside her tingled, and she felt so happy.

One thought entered her mind. 'I love her.'

Andy gasped, and she started to shake.

Even though she was sitting she grabbed onto the desk in front of her for stability. The room was spinning.

'She loved Miranda Priestly.'

She was in love with the most perfect woman. The perfect woman that hated her. Tears formed in her eyes.

Miranda heard the gasp, and she looked up from her kneeled position. She watched as Amelia jumped up from behind the desk and made her way hurriedly out of the office.

Miranda almost fell backward at the shock that Amelia was in her office watching her.

Miranda quickly stood up to find out what Amelia was doing there and who had let her in.

* * *

Andy was out of the elevator, and headed to the door as the first tear drop fell.

Stephen saw the beautiful Princess come off the elevator, and ambled over to her. "So, I am free after five. Like to go for drinks?"

"Casse-toi!" Andy turned, raced out the door, and across the street.

She made it to the wall before all the tears began to fall. She turned, and leaned her head back against it closing her eyes.

'I love Miranda, but she has small children. That must mean she is married, but I do not remember seeing a wedding ring on her. Was the blonde she was with last night her husband?'

Andy realized she did not know a thing about Miranda.

She wiped her eyes, and looked to her left. Taking a deep breath she walked a short distance, and sat down on the step that led into the building. What was she going to do?

Andy pulled out her phone and dialed. "Marraine."

Barbara could tell her Goddaughter had been crying and was upset.

"mon enfant, what is happening with you? What is wrong?"

Andy poured her heart out to her Godmother.

She told Barbara her realization that she loved Miranda, and how she did not know a thing about the Editor in Chief of Runway.

She told her Godmother about how she met Miranda, what had transpired between the two of them in Paris, and then in the States.

Andy had always told her Godmother about her escapades. She knew she could trust her.

Barbara was never shocked about the way Andy led her life. Barbara was best friends with Andy's Mother, and she knew the history of the Royals.

"Ah so you were the beautiful long legged woman Miranda had inquired about at my show. It never even occurred to me that it was you. You were here for such a short time I did not think anyone had seen you."

"Miranda was looking for me?"

"Oui, Oui. Then in the same sentence she reprimanded me for having some of the most ill-mannered audience of any of the shows." Barbara was laughing at this point.

Andy sniffed, "That is not funny."

"Oh mon enfant, I am sorry. I did not mean to make you feel bad. Just think if Miranda was not interested in you she would never have left you kiss her again. Miranda would never waist her precious time with someone she thought was disrespectful. She would just turn you to ice with those cold blue eyes, and no she is not married. She divorced that poor excuse for a man three years ago. I have not known her to date another man since."

"Barbara, they are not cold." Andy smiled remembering those eyes. "They are so warm, a sparking crystal blue."

Barbara told Andy all she knew about the famous Editor. Then she asked a question. "Why would Miranda be mad at you?"

Andy thought for a few minutes, but before she could answer she heard a siren. Looking up she spotted an ambulance coming down the street, and stop in front of the Elias-Clarke building.

Unable to talk over the siren she said her good-byes to her Godmother and promised to call her back soon, then hung up.

* * *

Andy was curious as to what was going on across the street.

She watched as two paramedics jumped out of the ambulance, and rushed into the Elias-Clarke building.

The turnstile was held open for them, and instead of using the elevator that was held for them they raced up the stairs.

 ** _Meanwhile in Miranda's inner office._**

Miranda had stood too fast. She blinked her eyelids, her head was spinning.

Thoughts were running threw her head. Thoughts of Amelia and what she was doing at Runway.

Miranda barely heard Caroline's soft voice call out, "Mommy are you alright?"

Everyone in the office turned toward Miranda just in time to see her turn pale and begin to fall.

Nigel who was right next to Miranda wrapped his arms around her, and lowered her to the floor.

"Miranda." Nigel caressed Miranda's pale face with his fingers. "Someone call an ambulance!" Nigel was scared. "Don't just stand there!"

Emily kneeled down beside her boss. "I'll stay with her Nigel get a cool cloth for her."

Emily pulled out her phone, and dialed 911, explaining to the operator where she was, and what was happening to the famous Editor.

The twins were crying, and Emily looked around, "Serena can you take the girls over to the couch, and try to calm them. Make sure they can see their Mother, and reassure them she is okay."

Emily looked down at her boss, and started to caress her face, "Miranda, wake-up. Come on you are scaring the girls, it is time to open your eyes."

Nigel rushed into Miranda's private bathroom, and started flinging open all the drawers looking for a hand cloth.

As one drawer flew open a box popped out onto the floor.

Nigel bent to pick it up, and froze.

As he looked at the label all kinds of thoughts ran threw his head. A pregnancy test.

He looked out to Miranda lying on the floor, and he remembered when Miranda was pregnant with the twins.

Miranda had fainted numerous times back then too.

He smiled, and took a breath…Miranda was pregnant.

He placed the box back in the drawer, and found a cloth running cool water over it.

Back in the office Nigel handed the cloth to Emily, watched as the girl gently patted at Miranda's face, and in a sweet voice encouraged the Editor to open her eyes.

Serena had been successful in calming the girls down, and they were sitting quietly on the couch.

Miranda fluttered her eyes open, and the first thing she saw was Emily smiling.

"Can you explain to me why I am on the floor, and you are hovering over me Emily?" Miranda whispered in a strained voice.

Just then the paramedics came rushing into the office.

Emily stood to get out of their way, and Miranda tried to sit up.

Her head began to spin again, and one of the paramedics had their hands on her. "Ma'am please stay lying down. Let us check you out."

"No…I am fine. Get away from me."

Nigel snickered, and knelt beside his friend, "Miranda, I know." He arched an eyebrow, "Now let them check you out. I bet you haven't had anything to eat today have you?"

Miranda's eyes popped open, and shook her head no.

Nigel leaned over toward the paramedic nearest to him, and whispered into his ear. "She is pregnant, probably dehydrated, she has problems with nausea and vomiting, no one else here knows about the pregnancy, and it would be wise that it remains that way."

The paramedic looked at Nigel then Miranda, and nodded. "We should take you to the hospital, and have you checked out. You look like, and your vital signs point to dehydration. We will start an IV and fluids."

"No!" Miranda pushed her way into a sitting position, but her eyes fluttered once again, almost fainting.

Nigel placed a hand on Miranda, and looked into her eyes smiling, "Miranda, the girls are scared, you need fluids. Please let them take care of everyone. You wouldn't want anything to happen would you?"

Miranda regarded her friend, then nodded, "You will go with me?"

Nigel smiled, "of course, I would not let you do this alone."

The paramedics packed up Miranda, and after a kiss for each girl and a reassurance they were off down the hall and into the elevator waiting for them with Nigel in tow.

Once in the elevator Miranda looked at Nigel rolling her eyes, "How did you find out?"

Nigel giggled, "I found the pregnancy test."

The two paramedics look at each other. "Ma'am how far along are you?"

Miranda glared at them, "Miranda."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Miranda."

"Okay…um…Miranda how far along are you?"

Miranda looked first at Nigel then the paramedics, "Eight weeks."

Nigel processed the information then gasped, "Paris?"

"Yes, and do not…I repeat do not ask who the father is."

One of the paramedic arched an eyebrow, "You are not married?"

Miranda glared at them once again, "No."

As the crew exited the elevator and headed for the door Nigel made a motioned for the paramedics to cover Miranda up so no one could see who it was, but Andy caught sight of the silver hair before it went under the sheet.

* * *

Andy gasped as a hand went to her mouth.

Luckily her driver, and guard Paul (the only other person beside Joseph her Grandmother entrusted her life to) was parked in the car headed in the same direction as the ambulance.

She forced her way through the crowd that had gathered at the entrance to Elias-Clarke, and jumped into the back seat. Paul follow the ambulance.

Paul turned, "I beg your pardon Princess?"

"Paul! Hurry they are leaving."

"Yes, Princess."

* * *

On the way to the hospital Nigel held Miranda's hand as an IV and fluids were started on her. Of all things Miranda was deeply afraid of needles. Her eyes were closed, and she kept a death grip on Nigel's hand.

"Ow!" Nigel murmured.

"Serves you right." Miranda hissed.

"Me? Why am I the one in trouble? I can guarantee I was not the one who did this to you."

Miranda glared at her longtime friend, "Not funny."

Nigel patted Miranda's hand, "Do not worry I will get you through this just like I did with the girls."

Miranda sighed, "Thank you Nigel."

The paramedics once again looked at each other, eye brows raised.

Miranda glared at the one sitting next to her, "If any of this gets out I promise you both that neither of you will be working again."

Nigel looked up grinning, "She's not lying. She will have your jobs."

* * *

Andy was biting her nails restlessly sitting in the back of the car. What had happened to Miranda after she left? Andy was so worried she felt sick. Her stomach pitched and rolled as Paul took the corners to keep up with the ambulance. Miranda's poor kids, they must be scared to death.

"Amelia, that is most unbecoming."

Andy stopped, and laid her hands in her lap.

"Amelia why are we following that ambulance?"

Andy looked up into the rearview mirror with tears in her eyes, "Because the love of my life is in there and I cannot lose her."

Paul nodded, and stepped a bit harder on the gas pedal.

Paul could not pull up to the hospital the same way the ambulance did, but had to circle the hospital and enter the same way any visitor would.

Andy jumped out of the car even before Paul could come to a complete stop.

Once inside Andy had to come up with a story to get her in back where Miranda was.

She walked up to the information desk and announced, "I am Miranda Priestly's sister. I want to see her. She just came in by ambulance."

The secretary looked up, "I cannot let you back there."

"Do you know who Miranda Priestly is? Do you know what will happen to you when she finds out you would not let her sister in to see her? Or do I need to contact the COO of the hospital?" Andy pulled out her phone.

The secretary stood with her mouth open, and buzzed Andy in.

Andy ran through the door, "Where is she!"

The secretary pointed in the direction of Miranda's room.

When Andy got to the door she slid it open just in time to hear…

"…and there Ms. Priestly is your babies heartbeats."


	7. Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter VII

Title: Some Dreams Do Come True

Rating: MA

Word Count: 1954

Summary: This story does not follow the move. In this story Miranda is about 35 and the twins are five. Andy's real name is Amelia but she still goes by Andy. Andy is the same age as in the movie.

 ** _So sorry it has taken me so long to post this next chapter. I just moved cross country and started a new job. I hate how real life interferes with the stories! :) I hope there are some of you still out there willing to continue reading this. I am really enjoying your comments, your so invested. They keep the : ) going. jhada keep up the suggestions! It is getting interesting thanks to you!_**

All errors spelling, grammar are all mine. If you wish to correct me please feel free. English maybe my first language, but math and science were my specialty in school! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DWP. I just love playing with them.

* * *

Nigel's mind immediately recalled Miranda's arrival to the hospital, and what this new discovery would mean to her, and those around her.

Once in the hospital Miranda was wheeled into a private room. As they waited for Katheryn (Miranda's private physician), Miranda lay on the stretcher one arm draped protectively over her abdomen, the other over her eyes.

Nigel sat by her side, his elbows propped on his knees, hands wrapped around each other, and his chin resting on them. He glanced at the arm resting on Miranda's abdomen, and as the hand gently caressed it he grinned.

Miranda pregnant again. God help them all.

"Stop staring at me."

Nigel jumped.

"I can tell your smiling at me." She hissed.

Miranda lifted her arm from her eyes, and turned her head toward him glaring.

Nigel threw his arms up in the air, "Where should I look?"

"Not at me."

Nigel grinned again, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Miranda turned her head, stared at the ceiling, andshe blinked her eyes as water pooled in them. "How did she get in?"

Nigel frowned, "Who?"

"Oh lord Nigel, don't tell me you did not see her!"

"The Princess?"

"Of course the Princess, who do you think I was talking about?"

"What is it with the two of you?"

There was a long pause, and then Nigel asked again. "Is there something going on with the two of you?"

"I met her in Paris. I only knew her as Amelia. I did not know she was a Princess. Since she comes from such a small quiet country, and her Grandmother wanted her to live as normal of a life as possible, so no pictures of her were ever published. I did not connect the two women as one individual."

"I take it the two of you did not get along very well."

Miranda took a deep breath, and quietly replied, "On the contrary, we got along very well."

Nigel arched an eyebrow.

"Oh Nigel we are both adults here."

Nigel laughed. "So why did you the Dragon Lady go after her at the shoot?"

"I don't know Nigel, maybe because I woke up in bed a lone with no explanation." Then in a softer voice she added, "And now this."

Miranda felt the tears start to fall, and she did all she could to halt them.

Nigel breathed in deeply, and took hold of Miranda's hand, "Okay, I can see you being annoyed, irritated at the Princess, but what does she have to do with the pregnancy?"

"She is the only person I slept with, or so I thought so."

Nigel arched an eyebrow.

Just then they heard a knock at the door and in came Katheryn.

The physician smiled as she looked at Miranda noting the tears. "You could not wait for our appointment I see. Shall we take a look at the little one?"

Miranda's head snapped up as she heard the low soft voice that put her in a trance that night in Paris.

Andy stopped, she was in shock, "Miranda," she barely whispered.

Andy's eyes remained glued to the ultrasound screen as she slowly stepped into the room.

The two little bleeps on the screen was hypnotizing.

Andy was quiet, her eyes soft from the sight of the two bleeps turned dark, and hard.

Nigel while holding Miranda's hand rubbed his other hand through his thinning hair.

Either there was going to be a fight or a love session.

His love, and respect for the woman lying on the stretcher took over. He would stand by her no matter what…no matter who the Father of the infants were, and if that meant protecting her from the Princess he would.

Andy felt as if she was in a fog. Her mind was empty, and full all at the same time. She was confused, angry, terrified, and exhilarated as well. Her stomach was doing flip-flops as she tried to digest the information in front of her.

As she neared the stretcher Miranda was lying on Andy turn to face her. Andy loved this woman, but trusting her was another thing. Miranda was everything the rumors said she was. Andy's Godmother was wrong about Miranda and her character, the tabloids were right!

Andy's eyes were deep, and dark. An empty wormhole into the universe. Her skin turned to a deep red, from the fire that burned inside of her. Miranda had taken her for a fool, a one night stand, she even cheated on her husband!

Between her teeth Andy condemned Miranda's morality, "You never told me you were married."

Miranda's eyes matched Andy's in that they were hard, and ice cold.

A battle waged between them, Andy firing bolts of fire, and Miranda's icy glare putting it out before it could reached her.

"You… have the audacity to presume I am married? Since when do you have to be married to have a baby?" Miranda replied condescendingly.

Nigel grimaced, it was going to be WW III. These two strong women would never give in.

Nigel squeezed Miranda's hand, and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I think we should leave you two."

He looked over at Katheryn, "Miranda would like some privacy."

The physician nodded, "Would you like a print of the screen?"

Miranda smiled brightly at Katheryn, and nodded.

Katheryn printed a picture, handed it to Miranda, and after cleaning Miranda's abdomen off left with Nigel.

At the entrance to the room Nigel turn, smiled at Miranda, then left closing the door.

Andy watched as Miranda took the picture from the person doing the ultrasound. Miranda's face was glowing. She was so beautiful with her bright crystal blue eyes, pale skin, and now this…a baby.

Andy was jealous some idiot would be enjoying this event with the woman she loved! He would be the one going to OB/GYN visits, he would be the one to feel them kick, and he would be the one there to watch them be born.

Andy's face tightened, her hands clenched into tight balls. Her entire body was tense. Doug always told her she was hot headed, but she never remembered being this angry.

Andy turned, and watched as Nigel walked out. 'So if Miranda wasn't married then who was the Father? No…it could not be.'

"So you are not married. I thought Nigel was gay?"

Miranda looked at Amelia, she could not contain her laughter. Miranda sat up at the side of the stretcher and leaned into Amelia. "You think…Nigel and I…you think the baby is his?" Miranda could not help it, the thought of her and Nigel was hilarious.

Andy swallowed hard and took a step closer to Miranda taking in the sparkle in her eyes, "What is so funny? The fact that you were sleeping with him and me at the same time?"

Miranda took a deep breath, and for a brief second she saw the hurt and anguish in Amelia's eyes, "Nigel and I have been best friends for a long time, and the thought of me having his baby is just…Nigel is gay not bi. I do not think he would know how to have sex with a woman." Miranda's voice was almost comical.

It infuriated Andy.

Andy groaned, and closed her eyes, "God please tell me it is not the blonde." Her voice was hard, and sarcastic.

Miranda was getting irritated, "Excuse me?"

Andy glared, "From last night? Or have you forgotten already?"

Miranda huffed, "Oh for God's sake Amelia. That idiot? No. I was interviewing him for a job a Runway. Not that it is any of your business, but he did not get the job."

Andy quickly turned, and started pacing. "Lucky for him."

Miranda was done with all of this. The girl's accusations. Amelia had no right to insult Miranda's way of life after what she did. It was time for Miranda to set Amelia right, that the man Amelia let join them was the babies' Father. Miranda would also make it known to Amelia that under no circumstance was that man to ever find out. Miranda would never let a player like him touch her precious children.

Miranda was aggravated, and outraged with Amelia's questioning, "I got pregnant in Paris."

Andy turned, her face was red, "You were with someone else during the same week as you were with me!? A man!?" She was hot. She had given everything to Miranda that night, and now she learned it did not mean a thing to Miranda.

Andy turned to walk out, but before she took one step she heard.

"How dare you!" Miranda was livid. Her lips were pursed, never had anyone enraged her so. She had loved Amelia with everything she had that night, and the girl was mocking her.

"You're the one who brought a…a man…into our love making. How else do you think I got this way? You were the only one I was with in Paris, or at least that was what I thought."

Miranda sat up on the side of the stretcher, and slipped back into her shoes. She stood her arms wrapped around her. Miranda rarely yelled, but this person was patronizing her and her unborn children, and she was not going to stand for it.

"I trusted you. Now I do not even know who the Father of my babies is, or are you going to tell me it was an immaculate conception?" Miranda started off for the door. She did not trust what she would say if she stayed any longer.

Andy turned, and quickly stepped in front of the Fashion Queen.

Miranda took a breath, and quietly stated, "Get out of my way. You stay away from me, or I will make your life a living hell. I do not care who you are. No one does this to me!"

"Miranda, there was not anyone with us. Male or Female. It was just you and I. Together. No one else. Just you and I."

"Amelia…Amelia…stop…stop now."

Andy was rambling, she always did that when she was nervous. She was losing Miranda, she knew it, and she did not know how to stop it. Hell, she did not even understand it.

Andy turned, and threw her hands up in air. What was she to do?

"What did you say?" Miranda whispered so low Andy almost missed it.

Andy turned quickly, and looked at the woman biting the side of her mouth, "There was no one else with us. I swear. It was just you and I." After a short pause she continued. "You… you Miranda are the love of my life."

Miranda huffed and exited the room.

Andy stood motionless.

"Princess, pardon me, but you are going to be late for your meeting with England's Ambassador."

Andy turned, and saw her driver standing at the door. Her face was blank, and her mind was racing.

Paul cleared his throat, "Your Highness? Is everything alright?"

Andy blinked, and finally came to. "Yes, uhm coming."

Andy sat in back of the car as it drove to the Genovian Consulate.

Her mind was like a maze, and every time Andy turned a corner she ran into a dead end. Nothing made sense. Her heart was breaking, and it seemed as if nothing would be able to put it all back together. She could feel the tears behind her eyes as thoughts of never being near Miranda again invade her senses. She had to shake the feeling off, at least until after the meeting. This was very important to her Family, and the entire population of Genovia. She had to be on top of her game for everyone's sake.


	8. Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter 8

Title: Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter VIII

Rating: MA

Word Count: 1815

Summary: This story does not follow the move. In this story Miranda is about 35 and the twins are five. Andy's real name is Amelia but she still goes by Andy. Andy is the same age as in the movie.

 ** _So sorry it has taken me so long to post this next chapter. A horrible thing happened at my new job and it has taken time to recover from it, and be able to write again. I hate how real life interferes with the stories! :) I hope there are some of you still out there willing to continue reading this. I am really enjoying your comments, your so invested. They keep the : ) going. jhada keep up the suggestions!_**

All errors spelling, grammar are all mine. If you wish to correct me please feel free. English maybe my first language, but math and science were my specialty in school! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DWP. I just love playing with them.

* * *

Andy along with England's Ambassador, as a collaborating team were meeting to help smooth over a misunderstanding from many years before WWI between the two countries.

The mishap was not well known, but England still held a stern dislike for Genovian Royalty. Especially since royalty still governed Genovia, unlike in England were they are more of a show piece, and lead England in their good deeds. If Genovia wanted to increase their presence in the world they needed to correct this.

In the late 1700's Genovian's Royal Family took off to England on a peaceful mission to ally the two countries.

This is how the first Son of the Royal Family in England, and the first Daughter of the Royal Family from Genovia met, fell in love, and announced they would wed.

England's Royal Family refused to bless the union as their Son had been promised to another at his birth, as was common in those days.

The Prince left with the Royal Family back to Genovia, married the Princess, and became best friends with her Brother the heir to the throne.

Genovia excelled under the young King and his best friend in exports, and maintaining peace within the small country.

England's Royalty declined in the Government, and wars broke out as England lost its status as the most powerful government in the world.

England agreed to finally end the feud.

They agreed to make it official on US soil at the United Nations.

Amelia was there to negotiate for Genovia as the Queen was still too ill to travel.

Andy rushed to her room to change, and made it to the United Nations conference room just a few minutes late claiming the traffic was terrible.

Her grandmother was already present via remote satellite from Genovia.

Unable to address her Grandmother she smiled, and her Grandmother returned the affection, but felt there was something terribly wrong.

From the minute Andy sat down with England's Ambassador she knew it was going to be a long afternoon.

The man dripped sarcasm.

Andy could not see what the big deal was with this. It had been hanging over the two countries for far too long. There were no big laws that needed to be changed. Just an agreement. Plain and simple, so why was the man making a huge deal over it. You would think he was negotiation a peace deal between waring countries.

They had been at the table for two hours, and Andy lost it. She abruptly stood up, pushed her chair back aggressively, slammed her hands on the table, and took a deep breath. She did not want to be immature by yelling at the man, but she had it with him. "Mr. Ambassador! Please!"

The room went quiet, and all eyes were on her.

The Queen remained quiet, she needed Amelia to work this out herself.

Amelia would soon be in complete control of the country, and she needed to act accordingly.

Andy took another deep breath, "Ambassador, what can Genovia do for you, for us to complete this? Both countries are ready for this to be over. We have been working on an agreement for the last year. Everything was settled, and now you are dragging it out once again."

The Queen smiled, she was proud of how Amelia settled herself down. Clarisse knew this was difficult for the young headstrong woman.

The Ambassador sat, and stared, "You have your Grandfather's temper, and your Father's reasoning. I knew them both very well, they would be very proud with your diplomacy. You are right, the agreement has been made. Let us sign it now, and then celebrate."

The Ambassador turned to the Queen, "She will carry on their legacy as well as yours. I wanted to make sure she was strong, and worthy of such an agreement."

Clarisse smiled, and nodded. "Amelia I will go now, you finish here. If you need me you know I am only a call away."

Andy was a bit shocked.

She look at her Grandmother, nodded, and smiled.

Then she turned toward the Ambassador, "this was all a trick?" Her face once again was beginning to turn red, and her body was becoming ridged.

"Yes, I am sorry, but I had to know that someone so young and beautiful could also negotiate, and run a country. This means a lot to England it is not just some pretty little show, it will reinforce the status of Royals,"

Andy thought for a few minutes, and realized what the Ambassador was getting at.

She smiled, nodded, and shook the Ambassador's hand.

The treaty was signed, and they had a complementary drink together.

* * *

After all the pleasantries was completed Andy was driven back to the consulate, and she immediately called her Grandmother, "Grand-mère. Did you know he was going to do that?"

Clarisse chuckled, "No, but I am glad he did."

"Grand-mère!"

"Child. What has you so tense today. You know if you would have continued insulting the Ambassador we would be no where right now. All those long negotiations would have been wasted. I know to you it seems frivolous, but to England it is very important, and we need to recognize and acknowledge that. I am very happy with how you got yourself under control. Now tell me why you are like this?"

Andy sighed, "It is a long story."

"I have the rest of my life my sweet."

Andy was cautious but began her story. The further into the story she got the more of her feelings she released. When finally at the end she confessed to her Grandmother, "I love her Grand-mère. I love her with everything I am. I know she is the one, and I want to be there for her for everything, even the babies. I do not care who the Father is." By this time Andy was softly crying. Very few people got to see her cry but her Grandmother on more than one occasion got to see this side of Amelia. The passionate, soft side of her.

"Enfant, things will work out in time if it is meant to be."

"That is just it Grand-mère, I have a feeling it is not meant to be and I do not want to wait if it is. I want her now."

Clarisse chuckled again, "Children now a days are so impatient."

Meanwhile back at Runway Miranda was pacing in front of the huge window in her office.

Serena and Emily were sitting in the chairs in front of Miranda's desk.

Miranda had summoned them in as soon as she stepped off the elevator with Nigel.

Emily's eyes became wide, and questioning as she glared at Nigel.

Nigel just smiled back at her, wished everyone a good rest of the day, and turned to the Art Department.

"Emily."

Emily sat up straighter, "Yes Miranda."

"Nigel informed me you took over when I…Emily you are to book a one week vacation for the two of you anywhere you want to go. Make sure it includes spending money, and make sure the funds come from my personal account."

Emily sat, mouth open, eyes wide.

Serena supported a huge smile on her face.

Neither spoke.

Miranda looked at the two young women frozen. "That's all." And Miranda waved her hands in the air.

"But…but Miranda."

Miranda glared at Emily.

Serena stood up, and pulled on Emily's arm, "Come darling."

Emily stood, took one more look at Miranda, than left with Serena.

Before they could get out of the office Miranda turned, and looked out of the window, "My children are the most important things in my life. The compassion the two of you showed to them today meant a lot." Miranda huffed.

Serena pulled Emily the rest of the way out of the office. "Hurry, Emily before she changes her mind."

Emily looked at Serena, "How did she know?"

Miranda smiled to herself, "Emily do you think there is anything that goes on in Runway that I do not know anything about?"

Emily jumped, Serena snickered, and pulled her further into the outer office.

* * *

Miranda paced as she contemplated what Amelia had said to her. She could not wrap her mind around it all, but before she could envision the meaning of it all Irv made his presence in the outer office.

"I'm here to see Miranda." The man announced as he made his way to the forbidden door.

Emily jumped up, ran around her desk, and stood in front of him. "Miranda's very busy at the moment, and you do not have an appointment."

Irv's face became red, "Since when do I need an appointment?"

Emily bristled, and stood as tall as her tiny frame and six inch heels would allow.

"Emily, let the poor man in." Miranda huffed.

Emily frowned at Irv, and then took one step to the side, but only one step. If Irv wanted to get by her he could walk around her.

Miranda leaned back in her chair, and began caressing her lower lip with the pen she held.

"Irv, I'm honored." Miranda rolled her eyes.

Irv frowned, and shifted in his stance (God the woman was sexy, if only he could get her alone. Maybe he would have a chance this coming weekend.), "I have just received information that the Queen of Genovia has invited all the heads of the departments, and their families from Runway to her country for a long weekend. All expenses paid. We leave in Genovia's private jets, from JFK Friday morning, and will return Monday evening."

The man turned, and attempted to leave the office, but then he heard the low authoritative reply, "I will not be going."

He turned, and his face became red again. "We will not turn this invitation down. Everyone will be on that flight, or suffer the consequences. Especially you Miranda. You are Editor in Chief of this silly magazine, and if some Queen somewhere wants to give us a free trip we will take it. God knows you spend enough of our money maybe you can do some kind of silly shoot while we are there."

"Have you forgotten Runway makes more money for you than all of the other magazines combined?" Miranda hissed.

Irv huffed, turned, and walked out. "You will be there Miranda."

* * *

Clarisse sat in her chair after just hanging up the phone with some imbécile named Irv. With someone like that running Elias-Clarke Publications it was surprising Miranda was able to be so successful.

Clarisse's finger tapped at the side of her mouth, and she smiled. Something to think about. It would make things easier on Amelia and Miranda, and a great investment for Genovia.

Back to the present, she hoped the weekend would bring out the results she hoped for. And if she was right in her assumptions it would.


	9. some Dreams Do Come True Chapter IX

Title: Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter IX

Rating: MA

Word Count: 3530

Summary: This story does not follow the move. In this story Miranda is about 35 and the twins are five. Andy's real name is Amelia but she still goes by Andy. Andy is the same age as in the movie.

 ** _Thanks to those who read my last chapter and left comments. I know how hard it is to pick up a story after it has sat for a while. I hope everyone had fun though the holidays, I spent my Christmas at work but if you can't be with your real family it is nice to have a great work family too. Happy New Year to everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

All errors spelling, grammar are all mine. If you wish to correct me please feel free. English maybe my first language, but math and science were my specialty in school! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DWP. I just love playing with them.

* * *

Miranda waited with the girls as the rest of Runway's group filtered into the VIP room for the Royal jet.

Miranda glared at every one of them, the later they were the harsher the glare. She was appalled at them making everyone else wait.

Not that the jet would have taken off any earlier than was scheduled, but Miranda wanted to get on, and get settled before another bought of vomiting came on. Miranda sighed. This morning had been the worse she had with this pregnancy. She had taken the anti-nausea medication Katheryn had given her, and only hoped it would work.

The girls sat, one on either side of Miranda, swinging their small legs. It was like seeing a "mini me" of Miranda minus the white hair.

Caroline looked up at her Mother, her eyebrows dipped in a frown, "Mommy, do you feel better now?"

Miranda smiled down at her worry wort, "Yes Bobbsey. Mommy feels better."

Caroline grinned brightly, "That is good, because we are going to a castle, and meet a Queen. We are going to have so much fun. Do you think there will be a Princess there too?"

Miranda exhaled slowly, she hoped the Princess would not be there, "I do not know Bobbsey."

Caroline twisted her head, "Mommy why do you look so sad? Do you not want to play in the castle, and meet the Queen?"

Miranda almost giggled, "Mommy is just tired from being sick this morning. Once she takes a nap on the plane she will be better."

Caroline nodded as she saw an older woman walking toward them.

"Miranda! It is so good to see you again, and these two beautiful girls must be Cassidy and Caroline."

Miranda nodded, "Girls this is Mrs. Ravitz."

Cassidy held out her hand, "You are Mommy's boss' wife."

Glenda grinned, "Why yes I am. I am so glad you, and your family could make it Miranda. Irv said at first you had declined the offer."

Miranda boiled inside, "It is a very busy time of year for Runway Glenda."

Glenda smiled, "It will work out Miranda. If anyone can get it done you can. You are the best thing to happen to Runway. I remember when I suggest to Irv to promote you to Editor in Chief. We argued for days. (The woman laughed) He finally agreed to it just to shut me up. I guess we proved him wrong, did we not Miranda?"

Miranda looked at Glenda unable to speak, but after finding her voice Miranda replied, "I did not know you did that."

Glenda patted Miranda's shoulder, "I try, and stay out of the business. Father never felt women could do it. I am happy raising the children, but I do give Irv my piece of mind when I want to, (The woman started laughing) and I never give in till he does what I want."

"Your father?" Miranda questioned.

Glenda nodded, "George Elias of Elias-Clarke."

The information floored Miranda, she thought she knew everything about Elias-Clarke Publication, but she never knew Irv's Father-in-law was the major stockholder in the business.

"Well, thank you for the support Glenda. It will be a pleasure to get to know you better this weekend." Miranda smiled, and shook Glenda's hand as the announcement was made for them to board.

Once on the plane, and Miranda had the girls settled, she sat going over the information given to her by Glenda, but before long she was sound asleep.

Miranda wakened as she heard the announcement to buckle into a seat as they were getting ready to land. She looked at the girls who were still sound asleep, and buckled into their seats.

"Bobbseys, wake up darlings we are here."

The two girls slowly opened their eyes, rubbing at them with their tiny fists. Cassidy yawned wide. "You feeling better Mommy?"

Miranda thought for a moment, surprisingly she did. "Yes, I do."

"Yea, I cannot wait to play in the castle."

The drive to the Royal house was short, but it took them through the tiny town. Miranda was impressed. It may have been small, but it was quaint, and very clean. People stopped to wave, and other automobiles pulled over for the Royal cars to pass.

Once at the Royal home Miranda and the girls were showed to a joining rooms by a very pleasant young woman.

"We are so happy you, and your girls could spend the weekend with us. There is a lot to see, and do here, including riding horses."

Cassidy jumped, "Horses? We get to ride horses?"

"I do not know if that is a good idea Bobbseys." Miranda stated.

Cassidy crossed her hands over her chest, and stomped her foot, "Mooother."

Miranda glared at the child, "You are not being very lady like."

The woman showing them the rooms spoke up, "Queen Clarisse has made every safety precautions available for the girls if you chose to let them ride, they will have their own trainer with them."

Miranda eyed the woman, "The Queen?"

"Yes," the woman nodded, "She made it perfectly clear that you enjoy your weekend here. My name is Aimée, use the phone and call for me if you need anything day or night. I will also be available to babysit if needed. If everything is in order I will leave. Also the Queen wishes you, Cassidy, and Caroline's presence at afternoon tea today. May I confirm you will be there?"

"Tea with the Queen? Oh yes Mommy. Please say yes." Caroline was jumping up and down at Miranda's side.

Aimée, and Miranda both smiled, "Of course Bobbsey." Miranda looked at Aimée, "We would be delighted to join Her Majesty."

Aimée nodded, "I will collect you here this afternoon. Lunch will be served in the dining room on the first floor just on the left of the stairs. Please feel free to walk around, and get acquainted with your home for the weekend." The young woman left the family.

Miranda helped the girls unpack then tackled her own bag. She listened intently as the girls chatted with each other.

Caroline: "We get to have tea with the Queen!"

Cassidy: "Do you think she is a real Queen? I don't think so."

Caroline: "Of course she is a real Queen."

Cassidy: "Then how come we never heard of her before?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I think she is real. This is her home, and it is a castle."

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders.

"Bobbseys, Queen Clarisse is a real Queen, and I expect you to respect her and her home. Remember to only talk to her if she talks to you, and address her as Your Majesty."

"Yes Mommy." They both replied in unison.

After they unpacked Miranda with a girl at each hand took off for the dining room. As they entered Miranda noted Irv and Glenda were already seated with Nigel, Serena, and Emily.

Glenda looked up, and smiled brightly, "Miranda, it is good to see the three of you made it down for lunch. I was just telling Irv how sweat the girls are."

Irv frowned, and huffed. Glenda slapped him over the knee, "Stop being such a grump. I think you need a nap."

The girls giggled. Miranda looking smug turned to the girls, and placed a finger over her moist lips. "Girls, that is not very polite."

Irv cringed watching Miranda's moves, wishing a certain part of his body was lying next to those plump lips.

Glenda laughed out right. "Come girls sit next to me. You both remind me so much of our Grandchildren. Don't they Irv?"

There was no answer.

"Irv?"

Irv jumped, and straightened himself in the chair. "Yes dear, they do."

Miranda looked at Irv, and arched an eyebrow. Well, that was a first, he does seem to be a bit scared of Glenda. She was filing that way with what she discovered from Glenda on the plane.

She set the girls down, and surprisingly the lunch went without further incident.

Headed back to the room the girls ran ahead of Miranda crashing through the door.

"Girls, please. The Queen will think she is a host to a heard of elephants."

Miranda crossed the threshold, and found the girls sitting on the couch in the room, their hands entwined.

"Mother!" They rolled their eyes at Miranda.

Cassidy yawned, then Caroline. Even with the nap on the plane the excitement of flying, and the visit to the castle wore out the two girls.

Miranda smiled, and ran her hands through their silky red hair, "I believe it is time for a nap."

"No Mommy we are not tired, and you promised to explore the castle with us." Cassidy whined as another huge yawn took over her face.

"Yes I can see how tired you are not." Miranda looked around the room as she sighed. She despised it when the girls whined. Her eyes stopped as she saw a group of children's books by the French author Antoon Krings.

"How about I read you some stories in French?"

The girls looked at each other, and Miranda cringed. There they go again silently talking to each other. Miranda never knew what would come out of their mouths after one of their voiceless conversations. The girls looked at Miranda intently, and nodded their heads.

Miranda blew out the breath she was holding, and smiled. She gave the girls a small send off with her hands, and retrieved the books. "You two go sit up on my bed, and I will join you in a minute."

The girls became entranced with the stories as Miranda read in fluent French. Miranda's voice was a soft melody full of romance, and love.

Caroline yawned, and in a sleepy voice asked, "Mommy why can we not read in French?"

Miranda stopped for a moment, and cast her eyes on the child, "That is a good question Bobbsey. Would you like to learn?"

"Yes," Caroline replied, eyes half closed she nodded.

"Me too," Cassidy whispered.

Miranda giggled at the twins, "Let's start off easy. I will teach you how to speak it first."

Before Miranda could get started the twins were fast asleep."

Miranda leaned over, and kissed each girl on the top of their head. She stood, and repositioned the girls so they were laying down then she covered them with a blanket.

As Miranda stood back up her hand went instinctively to her abdomen, and sighed. She never thought she would have the chance to have another baby, and now…here she was pregnant with twins…again. How was she going to do this all by herself? She would never be able to keep her job when the two infants came. There was not enough time in the day. She already struggled to try, and spend time with the girls.

Hearing her phone ping Miranda retrieved it from her Fendi bag. Frowning, why would Andrea Klarin be trying to get a hold of her? She thumbed through the rest of her email, and with nothing grabbing her interest Miranda threw the phone back into her bag. Miranda began to pace, nervous energy. How was she going to pass the time while the girls were asleep? Her elegantly manicured finger tapped at her pale lower lip. She looked over at the twins. What harm would it be? They were safer here in the castle than they were at the town home. She picked up the phone.

"Mademoiselle Priestly que puis-je faire pour vous?"

Miranda requested for Aimée to come sit with the girls while she went for a walk around the castle.

Within a short time the young girl arrive at Miranda's room, and knocked before she entered.

Miranda explained she wished to get out, and walk around. She took her phone so if the girls awoke Aimée could get a hold of her quickly.

Aimée smiled, and gave Miranda a slight bow. "Take your time, and enjoy yourself. The girls will be fine."

Miranda smiled, thanking the young girl, exited the room, and headed down the hall. She found herself going through many rooms decorated with original paintings from some of the greatest artist including; Claude Monet, Hyacinthe Rigaud, and Maurice Quentin de La Tour. Rooms also held numerous sculptors many Miranda had only read about, never seeing their art do to the rarity of it.

Miranda rounded a corner, and almost ran into a very large ornate wooden door. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she quietly opened it. She gasped as the room was two floors high, and hugging every open wall space were books. Where there were no books, windows let the light of the sun in from every direction.

Miranda walked inside, and admired many of the books on the shelves that she could see. Her slim finger ran over the bindings as if she was stroking the fine material of the clothing she showcased in Runway.

In the middle of the room sat a desk. Miranda gasped as she realized it was a Marquetry Antique Inlayed Writing Table. She moved over to the table. Her fingers gingerly touched at the beautifully polished wood. Off to one side laid a writing pad, and on it a slim gold Mont Blanc pen.

Miranda slid the pen off to the side of the pad as she began to read the words written on it. Her fingers caressed each letter as she read. It was a poem. Romance filled with love, and lust. Miranda first smiled then blushed as the words flew off the page at her, and her mind immediately went to that night in Paris.

She could not believe how the poem was able to relate her emotions, and sentiments from that night. Her senses were starting to go into over drive as she felt the heat, and electricity once again surge through her body. She closed her eyes, and let her mind wander as she once again felt the soft touches of Andréa's lips, and finger tips.

Miranda's eyes flew open as she heard.

"Who's here? I do not remember giving anyone permission to be in my private room."

Miranda turned just in time to see Amelia come around the corner. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a simple white cotton t-shirt. Miranda's eyes ran up the long toned legs to the full round hips where they lingered. Miranda licked her lips as she felt her mouth go dry. Her eyes continued their perusal over a flat stomach up to the full breasts she remembered all too well. Taught nipples were straining against the thin material of Amelia's top.

Andy stopped short. She knew the Heads of Runway would be at the castle this weekend, but she had hoped with as big as the place was, and if she stayed in the east wing, she would not run into the silver haired beauty.

The women's eyes met, and locked. To Miranda, Amelia's brown eyes look deep enough to fall into.

Andy felt the crystal blue eyes she gazed into had frozen her in place.

Andy smiled, and continued to walk toward Miranda.

"Miranda." She purred. "It is not nice to spy on your host's personal property."

Miranda gathered herself up, "I was not as you so simply put it, spying." Her fingers began to play with the ornate silver neckless hanging around her neck.

Andy's smile grew wider as she began to invade Miranda's personal space.

Miranda did not move, but licked her lips once again.

Soon Andy was as close as she could get to Miranda without touching her. Andy's fingers skimmed up over Miranda's arm, and Miranda shivered.

"That is okay, I think it is sexy, mysterious." Her fingers caressed the nap of Miranda's neck.

Miranda attempted to side step the tall woman to no avail.

Andy stuck out both arms, and trapped Miranda up against the wooden table. "I have caught you, now what should I do with you?" Andy whispered next to Miranda's ear.

Miranda was trembling, and she became furious. Furious that her body was betraying her. Furious that this woman insisted on pursuing her.

"You will move aside, and let me get back to my room." Miranda again attempted to move.

Andy laid her body up against Miranda's. "I don't think that will happen." She purred.

Miranda felt the heat run through her body, and her core become wet.

Andy slid her lips over Miranda's so lightly Miranda could not tell if they had touched or not. Miranda's lips were on fire, and she knew the only to put it out was to kiss Amelia.

Andy could feel Miranda's breathing deepen. She could feel the heat of Miranda's breath on her cheek, and she moaned.

Soon her lips were on Miranda's, and her tongue was begging to enter the soft, warm mouth that she had been craving since that night at the restaurant.

Miranda's mouth opened sucking in the imposing muscle. The tongues circle each other, and then mated.

Miranda could feel her legs become weak, and she feared they would not hold her up much longer.

Amelia's hands were all over her body, and everywhere they touched her it left her burning for more.

The sweet sounds Andy remembered from Paris began to come out of Miranda's mouth, and they urged her to continue.

Soon her right hand was on Miranda's thigh, and it pushed its way up under the hem of Miranda's dress. Andy's hand cupped at Miranda's core, and felt the heat burn her as the liquid dripped from the sensual form in her arms.

Miranda felt as if she would explode, and before she realized it she pleaded, "Please Amelia…please."

Andy's fingers lingered around the edges of Miranda's panties. "Please what Miranda? What do you want my beautiful lady?"

Miranda struggled, but Andy had a good hold on her.

Andy whisper into her ear. "I know you want it Miranda. Why can't you just ask for it?"

Miranda leaned her head on Amelia, she could not fight it any longer. "Please Amelia…make love to me."

Andy fingers eagerly slipped under the delicate material grazing the hard swollen clit, and Miranda jumped.

Andy slowed down, "It's okay Baby, I will take real good care of you."

Andy slowly traced circles around the nub until she could feel Miranda panting, and she easily slid two fingers into Miranda's moist, hot center, and began to stroke her.

It was not long before Miranda could feel herself slip away. She hung onto Amelia's shoulders before she felt her head fall backward, and her thighs closed in on Amelia's arm. Miranda screamed as she came, coating Amelia's hand.

Andy caressed Miranda softly as she rode out her orgasim, and as Miranda opened her eyes Andy kissed her passionately.

"I lo…"

Before Andy could get anything out Miranda pressed her palms against Amelia's shoulders. "Let me go."

Andy froze. She leaned back, and gazed into Miranda's eyes. "Miranda."

Miranda pushed Amelia further away, pushed down her skirt, and smoothed the wrinkles. She took one look at Amelia, and ice sickles shoot from her eyes.

"Why can you not leave me alone? Have you not done enough all ready?"

Miranda walked around Amelia, and left the room.

Andy turned, following the woman with her eyes. She blew her bangs off her face, and clenched her hands into fist.

That was it. She was done. No one had ever treated her this way, and she was not going to allow it now. The woman infuriated her. Andy did not care how much she loved Miranda she was done fighting. Tears fell from Andy's eyes as she sat, and began to write.


	10. Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter X

Title: Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter X

Rating: MA

Word Count: 2523

Summary: This story does not follow the move. In this story Miranda is about 35 and the twins are five. Andy's real name is Amelia but she still goes by Andy. Andy is the same age as in the movie.

All errors spelling, grammar are all mine. If you wish to correct me please feel free. English maybe my first language, but math and science were my specialty in school! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DWP. I just love playing with them.

* * *

Miranda had the reputation of being strong, unemotional, and cold, but when it came to her girls, and now Amelia that all went out the window. She had never had a lover, let alone another person affect her this way before. The feelings she had were raw, fresh, and painful. The Princess had invaded her senses, and Miranda could not get rid of her. If only Miranda could trust what Amelia had told her. If it was true, if Amelia was the only one she had been with that night then how did she end up pregnant?

Miranda strolled through the castle on her way back to her room. Her mind drifted back to the words on the linen stationery she found in Amelia's room. Amelia's room. If that was Amelia's private room then she was the one who wrote that poem.

The poem was exquisite, full of lust, excitement, and love. It reminded her so much of the night in Paris. Did Amelia write it about her? Amelia did say she loved Miranda.

Thoughts ran through Miranda's head. Amelia made her think about things no one else had ever done. Made her feel things no one else had ever done. Could she have feelings for Amelia? Could she love her?

Before she knew it Miranda was back at her room. She smoothed her skirt once again making sure there were no wrinkles. She combed her elegant fingers through the iconic silver hair before opening the door. Thinking about what just transpired in Amelia's private room made the woman blush. Her hand caressed her cheek. Good God the girl even made her blush. Miranda could not remember the last time she blushed, she did not even know if she ever blushed before.

* * *

Miranda opened the door hearing what was Aimée's adult voice say, "Good afternoon your Majesty…Bonjour Votre Majesté." Followed by two small voices repeating it.

Miranda smiled, "Bonne après-midi." She replied in perfect French.

"Mommy!" The girls screamed. They jumped up, and ran over to Miranda grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Aimée is teaching us French."

"So I hear."

Miranda looked over to the young woman sitting on the couch, and smiled. "Thank you for watching the girls. You are free to leave."

Aimée smiled back, and gave a slight bow, "It has been a pleasure." The girl stood up, and walked over to the small family. "It seems you have had a very pleasant afternoon. I shall return in an hour to gather you for the Queen's tea."

She then waved to the girls, and slipped out leaving Miranda voiceless.

Did the girl know what happened between Amelia and her? Was there something on her cloths? Miranda's hands immediately ran over her body trying to see if any marks had been left on them.

Caroline pulled on Miranda's hand. "Mother, you are not sick anymore are you?"

Miranda looked at her daughter quizzically. "What makes you say that Bobbsey?"

"Because your eyes are sparkling, and so bright. You look very happy."

Miranda thought for a few minutes chuckling to herself. Is this what Aimée had noted too?

Miranda caressed the young girl's head. "I guess not. Now quickly girls we need to get ready for tea with the Queen."

Soon there came a knock at the door.

* * *

Miranda stood to answer it as the girls sat quietly on Miranda's bed.

The girls were dressed in a Stella couture made especially for them.

Miranda had chosen a deep grape vintage Donna Karan wrap dress. It gave her just enough room to cover the slight baby bump she had.

Miranda opened the door, "Aimée."

The young woman gave a slight bow, smiled, and turned toward the girls, "I see you are all ready for tea."

The twins smiled brightly, and nodded, "We are being good so we can make Mommy proud of the way we act around the Queen."

Aimée smiled, and a sense of warmth ran through her. "Well, you are doing a very good job. Now if the three of you will just follow me."

Aimee turned, and exited the room.

Miranda motioned for the girls to follow, and she brought up the rear.

Aimée took them up a flight of steps, and through a few corridors. She finally stopped, opened the door, and then turned to Miranda.

"Please follow me inside. Your Majesty may I present Miranda, Caroline, and Cassidy Priestly."

Aimée turned, and motioned the three inside. After they entered, she bowed, and backed out of the room.

"Thank you Aimée."

* * *

The woman standing at the window turned, and smiled at the Priestly women. She glided over to the table, and fanned out her hand. "It is very nice to meet you. Please have a seat."

Miranda ushered the two girls over to the table, and began to help Caroline into a chair.

Caroline craned her neck toward her Mother, and whispered out loud. "Mommy we have not curtsied to the Queen yet."

Clarisse held a hand over her mouth, and smiled brightly. Looking at Miranda she arch an eyebrow, and nodded.

Miranda grinned back, walked over to the Queen, and curtsied. "Your Majesty thank you for the invite, I would like to introduce my two girls to you." Miranda put her hand on one girls head. "This is Caroline." Than she did the same with Cassidy.

The two girls did their curtsy. "Bonjour Votre Majesté."

Miranda chuckled as she settled the girls in their chairs.

The girls beamed brightly. "We have been practicing." Quipped Cassidy.

Clarisse giggled.

"Cassidy remember your manners." Miranda whispered, she was frowning.

Cassidy threw her hand over her mouth, and exclaimed, "I forgot."

Clarisse could not hold it in any longer, and laughed out right. "I believe for this tea we should talk like friends. How does that sound?"

Both girls nodded their heads readily.

Miranda smiled at Clarisse, "Thank you. This is the first time the girls have held a meeting with someone so important."

Clarisse laughed again, "Well, we have not had a little girl here since Amelia was a child. It is nice to have children in the castle once again."

"Who is Amelia? Is she a Princess?" Caroline spoke up.

"She is my Granddaughter, and yes, she is a Princess." Clarisse responded.

Miranda shifted in her chair. This was the last thing she wanted. To be close to Amelia once again. The woman mystified her, and muddled her mind. She would not know what to do if placed in that position again.

"Oh yea, will we get to see her? We have never seen a real Princess before. Except for Cinderella at Angela's birthday party." Cassidy informed the Queen.

"Girls I do not think the Queen has time to listen about Angela's birthday party." Miranda reprimanded.

"But Mommy she said we could talk like friends." Caroline pleaded.

Clarisse was captivated. "Oh Miranda they are absolutely heavenly. I have not been this entertained in a long time. Amelia used to talk none stop. They remind me so much of her as a child."

Miranda shifted again. The talk about Amelia was becoming extremely uncomfortable.

Clarisse lean over to the two girls, "Amelia will be joining us. She should just be a few minutes."

"Your Granddaughter will be joining us?" Miranda spoke quietly, and hesitantly.

Clarisse nodded, "I thought it would be nice for her to be with me when I thanked you for putting her in your magazine. It helped our country out on a very important peace agreement."

Before Miranda could comment further Amelia's voice came singing through the air.

"Grand-mère, I am sorry I am late, but…" in through the door waltzed Amelia in a beautiful red Valentino cocktail dress. It had a square neckline, and being short showed off her long, long legs.

Andy stopped short. Her eyes locked onto Miranda, and her whole body sizzled. Her mind immediately went back to that night in Paris, and how Miranda made her feel like the most important person in her life.

Andy chided herself. She was over this woman. She was not going to allow Miranda to get under her skin again.

Miranda sank into Amelia's deep brown eyes. In them she saw a warmth, and electricity. How could she both hate, and be endured with so much passion to the same person?

Clarisse stood up, and strolled over to Amelia taking her into her arms, and kissing her cheeks. "Amelia darling. You are just in time. We just sat, and were getting acquainted."

Clarisse guided Amelia around to the empty chair next to Miranda. "You know Miranda, and these two charming girls are her daughters. Cassidy, and Caroline."

Miranda shifted. This was not going well. Sitting so close. She could not think.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Cassidy exclaimed.

Clarisse look at the young child, "Do what my dear?"

"You did not get us mixed up. Only Mommy can tell us apart."

Clarisse grinned at the girl, "Hmm, maybe because I am a Mommy too."

The twins thought about that for a minute looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders.

"Are you a real Princess?" Caroline questioned as she looked Amelia over.

Andy was at a loss. These were not the people she thought she was going to join for tea with her Grand-mère. Her mind was getting twisted around, and she could not think.

Andy frowned for just a split second, but then recovered. This seemed very important to her Grandmother, and Andy was not going to spoil it for her. For the next hour she would be polite, and cordial. After that she could walk away from the intolerable woman, and never think of her again, or could she?

She turned to Caroline, and smiled. She could not help it the child was enchanting. "Yes…yes I am."

"Then why are you not wearing your crown?" Caroline continued.

Andy grinned, and place a hand on the child's shoulder. "We do not have to wear our crowns all the time. Just for important country functions."

Caroline nodded.

"Let me pour everyone some tea, and Amelia can you pass the tray of cookies to our guests?"

Andy complied with her Grandmother's wish, and as Miranda took a cookie the back of their hands touched, and sparks flew.

Andy jerked her hand away almost spilling the tray of treats.

Miranda caught it for her, and once again their skin touched, both women felt the warmth radiate up their arms, and down threw their bodies. They both shifted.

Andy moaned, and quickly put the tray down.

Clarisse laughed, "Amelia has always been a bit clumsy."

"Grand-mère." Andy sighed.

The twins giggled.

While they were enjoying their tea and cookies, and in order to get her mind off Miranda Andy leaned over toward the children, and explained the finer technique to drinking tea, and eating the tiny cookies daintily.

"Watch me, you stick your little finger out like this, and then take small sips of your tea." Andy show the girls, and they followed suit. All three giggling as they showed off their technique.

Clarisse leaned over toward Miranda, and whispered, "Amelia is very good with children. They just seem to navigate toward her, and she loves them."

Miranda listened intently, and without turning her head acknowledged the Queen with a nod, and responded. "Hmm, yes I see. Amelia has that effect on adults too."

Clarisse settled back into her chair, and smiled contently.

Miranda was watching the interaction between her children, and the Princess. Warmth traveled through her mind, and body as she saw Amelia pay so much attention to her girls, and she was smiling.

"Now when you take the cookies place one between your thumb and finger, and you nibble. Don't take big bites." Andy showed the girls, and they giggled again.

"Our turn." The girls announced in unison.

As they nibbled Andy smiled at them, and the love for them made her heart beat faster.

Miranda watched the young girl; and saw in her eyes tenderness, protection, and so much love it almost brought Miranda to tears. At that moment Miranda sniffed, and the thought 'I love her' went through her mind.

"Do you know Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella?" Cassidy asked.

Andy smiled sweetly, "Well, I did meet them once when I was in the United States, but no we do not hang out together."

"Girls, you know Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella are not real. We have had this discussion before."

Cassidy took a deep breath, "I know Mother, but I thought maybe since Amelia is real so are they."

Clarisse chuckled.

"So Caroline, Cassidy, you enjoy stories about Princess'?"

"Yes!" The twins exclaimed together.

"Shall I entertain all of us with a story about a Genovian Princess?"

"Yes please." Caroline quietly replied after getting a glare from her Mother for speak so loudly.

"Many people believe this story to be true." Clarisse looked intently between Amelia, and Miranda.

Clarisse began to relate the story about the first Genovian Princess to be born to the Royal Family.

She altered parts so the children would understand, but still make an impact on the two adult women in the room.

The girls were not the only ones to listen so intently to the Queen as she told her story. Miranda and Andy follow along as the Queen told about the curse, and relayed of how and why the Princess turned into a boy.

At the end of the story Caroline stated, "You did not say if the Princess lived happily ever after."

Cassidy chimed in, "Doesn't the Princess always live happily ever after?"

Clarisse chuckled, but before she could answer there was a knock on the door, and Aimée entered the room.

"Your Majesty the ponies are ready for the girls to ride."

The eyes on the girls grew wide. "Ponies? We get to ride ponies?"

Clarisse smiled warmly, she was going to enjoy having the girls around. "Yes, you will enjoy Will and Matilda they are brother and sister. Twins like you two."

"I do not think that is wise girls. You have never ridden before, and you are not dressed to ride horses." Miranda was very concerned about having her daughters put in a dangerous situation.

Clarisse smiled at Miranda, "They are ponies, we have riding outfits for the girls to change into, and they will both have a trainer with them. Trust me Miranda they will be watched as closely as Amelia was when she was a small child. I would not let anything happen to family."

At that Clarisse stood, held out her hands to Cassidy and Caroline, than nodded to Amelia and Miranda. "You two stay, chat, and get to know each other better, we will bring the girls back safe I promise."

Miranda looked Clarisse in the eyes, and nodded, "Girls go with the Queen, and Aimée. Listen to them, and have fun."

The twins raced over to their Mother hugging her, and giving her a kiss, "Thanks Mommy we will." They shouted in unison.

With that Clarisse, Aimée, and the girls left, leaving Miranda and Andy once again alone together.


	11. Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter XI

Title: Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter XI

Rating: MA

Word Count: 1863

Summary: This story does not follow the move. In this story Miranda is about 35 and the twins are five. Andy's real name is Amelia but she still goes by Andy. Andy is the same age as in the movie.

All errors spelling, grammar are all mine. If you wish to correct me please feel free. English maybe my first language, but math and science were my specialty in school! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DWP. I just love playing with them.

It was brought to my attention from a guest comment that this does not show up on the DWP site because I have it labeled as a crossover so I have changed that. I have also changed two of my other stories that I labeled a crossover.

* * *

Miranda stood up, and started pacing.

There was serene quiet in the room as both women assessed the story, and their situation.

Miranda found herself looking out a large window when she spotted the girls hand in hand with the Queen and Aimée. Miranda smiled to herself they looked adorable in their riding outfits. The Queen had really out done herself to make the small family feel at home this weekend.

Then she frowned. Two little girls would be demanding riding lessons after this. Miranda closed her eyes, and moaned.

Amelia's eyes followed Miranda around the room. When Miranda stopped at the window Amelia's eyes roamed over Miranda's body, and stopped as she noticed Miranda's hand spread over her abdomen protectively.

Amelia wondered if Miranda realized she was doing this. She smiled this Miranda was so different from her public persona. Amelia loved the contrast in the mysterious woman. She loved the woman. As much as Miranda infuriated her she could not shake her real feelings for the fashion editor.

Amelia quietly stood, and walked over to Miranda. She laid a hand on Miranda's arm caressing it.

"Do not touch me."

Miranda shrugged Amelia off.

"Miranda."

Miranda slowly turned around as all thoughts of the girls left her. She glared at Amelia, the Ice Queen had returned.

"Miranda can we not talk about this like grown women?"

Miranda sneered, "You want us to chit chat like adults about a fairy tale? How grown up."

Amelia blew out a huge breath that left her bangs fluttering over her forehead.

Miranda's eyes watched as the hair pulsated against Amelia's skin, and she wished it was her face the hair was tickling.

All of a sudden Miranda felt sick, her slender fingers covered her mouth as her skin turned pale.

Amelia picked up on the change in Miranda immediately. She took hold of Miranda's free hand. "Hurry, come with me."

Amelia took Miranda out of the room and around the corner where there was a small powder room.

Miranda leaned up against the sink just as a wave of nausea hit her, and she retched.

Amelia quickly reached for a face clothe and turned on the cool water. She wet the cloth and dabbed it over the back of Miranda's neck.

"It's okay Miranda, take some slow deep breaths."

Miranda closed her eyes, and breathed deeply as Amelia messaged the back of her neck with the cloth. Soon the nausea had faded, and Miranda was left with the feeling of Amelia's fingers touching her neck, and Amelia's warm breath caressing her ear as the young girl encouraged her to try and relax. How the hell was Miranda supposed to relax with Amelia so close to her.

"Well, if it isn't my knight in shining armor here to rescue me again."

Amelia could tell Miranda was being sarcastic. She smiled as she caste her eye's on Miranda's crystal blue ones in the mirror. "Someone needs to take care of you."

Miranda groaned, and hung her head.

"Not any better?"

Miranda shook her head no.

"Stay here I will be right back."

"Where do you think I would be running off to?" Miranda asked to no one, as Amelia had already left the small room.

Miranda sat on the commode seat, and rested her head in her hand. What was she going to do about the girl? Every time she looked at Amelia her blood would boil, and all rational thoughts would disappear.

Her mind wandered back to the story the Queen had told. Good God what was happening to her? Here she sits, an intelligent, top ranked business woman, and she was wondering if a fairy tale could somehow be true. She wanted to hope a fairy tale could be true. When would she stop living on hope, and do something to make it all come true?

Within a few minutes there was a soft knock at the door.

"Miranda, can I come in?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, "By all means please do."

Amelia knew Miranda was being sarcastic again, but she entered anyway.

She saw Miranda with her head in her hands, and to Andy she looked so small, (well she was petite) and fragile. This shocked Andy as she only knew Miranda as a strong, and larger than life individual. Miranda really did need someone to take care of her, especially now.

Miranda's eye lashes fluttered, and she looked at Amelia threw her long lashes.

Amelia groaned, "God woman is there anything you do that does not make you look sexy?"

"You are very amusing Amelia."

Andy smiled and handed Miranda a small cup and saucer.

"Ginger tea, Ines the head cook, she has been with us for as long as I remember…"

"Please Amelia, I haven't got all day."

Andy's smile grew, "Well actually you do."

Miranda growled.

"Try it. It always helps my stomach when it is not feeling well."

Miranda accepted the cup, and sipped.

"mmmm." Before she could stop it the sentiment slipped out of Miranda's mouth.

Andy giggled, "You like it. Good, is it not?"

"Acceptable."

Andy giggled again, "Why can you not just say it? You like it, and you want it."

Miranda glared.

"You are very beautiful when you do that."

"Yes, I am sure my skin is all a glow after…after losing my lunch."

Andy lowered her eyes, "Well, you did look a bit green at the time, but now…you skin is more pale now than ever. It looks like an expensive piece of porcelain." She raised her eyes just in time to see Miranda blush.

Miranda took a deep breath, "Amelia."

"Are you feeling sick again?" Andy ask in a worried voice.

Miranda shook her head no.

"Do you feel well enough to make it to your room? You should rest before the evening meal. I will go with you to make sure everything is…is to your liking."

"Amelia I am not an invalid."

Miranda rose, and teetered.

Andy huffed as she eyed the incredibly high heels Miranda was perched on, "You should not be wearing those."

Andy slid one arm around Miranda's waist and the other took hold of her closest hand. Sparks flew the minute they touched and a warmth spread from their hands, up their arms, and through their body.

They both felt the other tremble.

Miranda did not attempt to slip out of Amelia's grasp. Instead she just walked with Amelia to her room. Neither spoke as neither wanted to break the spell that draped around them.

Andy led Miranda into the room and settled her on the couch in the front sitting room. She stood and looked around not really knowing what to do next. Her eyes darted back and forth among the rooms furnishings.

"Uhm…if you are okay I guess I should go."

"This is your house."

"You know it does not always have to be a confrontation. It can be like Paris. All you have to do is believe."

With that Andy turned and vanished out the door before Miranda could find her voice to reply.

* * *

Andy shut the door behind her, leaning up against it with her hands behind her back still gripping the door knob.

'All you have to do is believe?' Andy closed her eyes and groaned. 'What a totally stupid thing to say.' Especially to Miranda Priestly.

Miranda stared at the closed door. 'All you have to do is believe?' What the hell did that mean?

All I have to do is believe. Did that mean the story was true?

* * *

Miranda's stomach started to rumble, and she grimaced. Before she had a chance to retrieve her nausea medicine a knock came to her door.

She was not prepared for what she saw when she opened it. Standing in front of her was a short, stout old woman carrying a tray. Wrinkles mapped out a very old face.

"Miranda, Miss Andy said that was how you liked to be addressed. The old woman made her way into the room without being invited.

Miranda arched her eyebrows at the audacity of the elderly woman.

"Don't worry I will not intrude on your quiet time I just came to bring you remedies for your situation."

"My situation?"

The older woman turned her smile took over her face just like Amelia's did. "Miss Andy spoke of your condition." She placed the tray and its contents on the table in front of the couch in the sitting room.

"You know Amelia."

"Oh yes, I have been with the family long before the Princess was born. I helped her into this world. She is very special. Not many girls born into the family." The elderly woman chuckled. "She screamed as soon as she pressed her way through the dark tunnel waking everyone in the castle. I have taken care of her all through her childhood, and I will care for her children too."

Miranda grinned as she remembered the birth of the girls. Cassidy too screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as she was born. Miranda absent mindedly caressed her small bump.

The woman straightened herself as Miranda looked to the tray.

"All family remedies." The woman walked to the door. "It will work if you belong." Then she was gone.

Miranda jumped. 'If I belong?' She hurried to the door but the elderly woman had vanished.

Miranda slowly turned, and eyed the tray once again. As she got closer to it she took a deep breath. Mmmmm the aroma drifting from the tray was divine. Miranda sat on the couch across from the tray, lowered her head, and took another deep breath. Ginger, the tea. She lifted the cup to her lips, and took a sip. Her stomach immediately calmed. Lavender, she looked at the tiny glass vase with sprigs of lavender in it. The sprigs were tied together with a bright red ribbon. Miranda took another sniff. Pears? She eyed the scone sitting on the small glass plate. She picked it up, and took a small bite. Yes, a pear scone, and it melted in her mouth. It was the best scone Miranda had ever tasted, and before she realized it, she had eaten the whole thing. She continued to sip on tea until it was gone.

Miranda yawned, she decide to lie down, and take a short nap while the girls were gone. She picked up the sprig of lavender, and inhaled deeply. Curling up, she pulled the throw from the couch over her, she laid her head on the pillow on the couch, and quickly fell asleep.

Miranda found herself walking through a garden of lavender, and the aroma was intoxicating. A head of her were the two girls hand in hand with two smaller children. All of a sudden she felt warm fingers entwine with hers, and she looked to her left. Walking beside her was Amelia. Long brown waves of hair fell around her shoulders, and her huge smile was spread across her face.

Was that all it would take? To have what she wanted? A family with the love of her life, and Runway. Could she have it all? Amelia, was she the love of Miranda's life? Was that all she had to do was just believe?


	12. Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter XII

Title: Some Dreams Do Come True Chapter XII

Rating: MA

Word Count: 1711

Summary: This story does not follow the move. In this story Miranda is about 35 and the twins are five. Andy's real name is Amelia but she still goes by Andy. Andy is the same age as in the movie.

All errors spelling, grammar are all mine. If you wish to correct me please feel free. English maybe my first language, but math and science were my specialty in school! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DWP. I just love playing with them.

I have had a difficult time getting the rest of this story out so this will be the last chapter with an epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed reading.

* * *

Miranda turned to speak to the young woman beside her, but before she could get a word out two young voices called out.

"Mommy, were back." The two girls ran to the couch, and gathered Miranda in four tiny arms hugging her tightly. "We had so much fun. I got to ride Will." Cassidy exclaimed.

"And I got to ride Matilda." Caroline added.

"Mommy can we have riding lessons back in New York?" They both probed.

Miranda opened her eyes, and tried to orient herself.

Miranda heard someone from across the room clear their throat. "The evening meal will be at seven. The Queen requests formal wear. I will be by to escort you."

At that Aimée turned, and exited the room.

~*~Later that evening~*~

Miranda stood by the window as they waited for Aimée to escort them to dinner. Thoughts of Amelia, and her feelings for the woman were running through her head. No matter how much she tried to denied it she was in love with Amelia. She loved her in a way she never had before. Not with the girl's Father or anyone else she had been with, but how could she believe a fairy tale? She was Thee Miranda Priestly!

Miranda rolled her eyes.

A fairy tale!

Miranda caressed her abdomen, but who would know? Who would dare question the paternity of her children? The Press. They would always have questions, but then, since when did that bother her? Why couldn't she have it all? The love of a life time, children, and her career?

Miranda had never waited for anyone, but Amelia wasn't just anyone. Miranda would decide she would do just about anything for the young woman.

The small family followed Aimée down the stairs through the halls to the royal dining room. As they walked through the door they heard…

"Oh if the three of you are not the most gorgeous ladies here tonight I do not know who is." Gushed Glenda Ravitz.

All heads turned, and numerous pairs of eyes were on them. The girls dressed in pink chiffon trimmed in pink satin. Miranda in a burgundy gown with a long pleated skirt, and deeply cut neck line in the front and back. The color showed off her pale alabaster skin, and the neck line showed her ever increasing bust line.

Irv drooled as his eyes took in the sight. Miranda looked more luscious every time he saw her.

Miranda and the girls were the last of the Runway employees to arrive for the evening meal. As everyone settled in an announcement was made of the arrival of the Queen and Princess. The two large wooden doors at the side of the room were opened, and standing on the other side of the entrance way were Clarisse and Amelia.

Miranda's crystal blue eyes found their way into the dark brown pools of Amelia, and she felt the children inside of her flutter. She smiled, and a warm golden light settled in on the group.

The Queen smiled brightly as she leaned into her petite fille. "Child go to her now, it is time for the two of you to finish this silly argument, and seal your joining. Genovia needs their Royals to continue on, and your children need their parents to show them what true love is."

Andy turned toward her grand-mère eyes wide, and questioning.

Clarisse smiled, and nodded her head yes. "You heard me right."

Andy looked up into Miranda's eyes, she dropped the hand of her grand-mère, and walked over to the small family standing in front of her.

She drank in the bright light from Miranda, and took her hand. "It is my wish, and the Queens for you to take the Royal place at the table."

Miranda froze, and her hand shook.

Andy smiled at her love, and began to lead her to the chair at the right of the Queen's, and settled her into it. Alongside of Miranda Andy settled the twins into their seats. She then rounded the table, stood to the left of the Queen, and awaited for her to take her seat. As the Royal family settled in the rest of the guest sat.

Pleasant conversation followed throughout the dinner. As the last course was being catered away from the table the Queen stood, and invited the guest into the joining room to continue the night of celebration.

Miranda could not bring herself to stand not trusting her legs to keep her upright.

Andy keep her eyes on the glowing woman who sat across from her, as the last person left she stood, and glided over to Miranda's chair. She pulled it out, and helped Miranda to stand. Andy turned the woman around so they were once again looking into each other's eyes.

"Miranda every time I see you my heart swells with love, then when you refuse to talk to me it breaks into tiny pieces. When you walk away you take some of those pieces with you. Now my heart has this hole, I feel empty, and there is only one person who can repair it."

Miranda finally found her voice and asked. "The story. Then it is true? It has happened in the past? It has happened now?"

"It seems so. I always thought it was just a fairytale. There are not that many female children born into the Royal Family. My Great Aunt has a female partner and they have a son. I never questioned his paternity. Why would I?"

There was silence in the huge room, then something happened that Andy would have never thought. A lone tear fell from Miranda's eye. Andy lifted a hand, and cradled Miranda's cheek in her hand. Her thumb wiping away the tear.

"I love you Miranda with all I have, and I promise to always care for you…" Andy looked down as Miranda took one of Andy's hands, and laid it over the small swell of her abdomen. "…and our children for the rest of our lives. Please Miranda marry me."

Epilogue:

The streets of Genovia were overflowing with citizens on the warm, sunny day. The children were given the day off of school as murmurings could be heard from everyone. The hint of a royal announcement had been spread from one end of the country to the other.

Genovia's stores were having one of the best days since the horrible announcement of the death of Princess' Amelia's Father Prince and future King Philippe Renaldo. Thank God the rumored announcement for today would be a happy one.

Citizens wandered from store to store taking time to shop, and gossip about the rumored announcement.

None drifted far from the Central Court steps in hopes of being in the front row if, and when the rumor became true.

Then it was heard. The three pulsating beats of the heavy old wooden staff, and then the deep thunderous voice of the official town crier. "Hear Ye. Hear Ye."

Everyone ran to the steps pushing the ones in front of them vying to get the best spot possible. The sound of the citizens babbling amongst themselves was over bearing.

In order to obtain the crowds attention the crier once again pounded the staff to the ground. "Hear Ye. Hear Ye."

As if being scolded by their parent a mute silence overcame the crowd, as all looked up to the crier standing on the official podium. Next to him the assistant unrolled the scroll, and held it up for him to read. The crier did not really need it as he had memorized the announcement word of word, but it made a good show.

"Queen Clarissa is happy to announce the marriage of her petite fille Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo to Miranda Priestly Editor in Chief of the magazine Runway New York."

A huge roar came up from the crowd as everyone jumped, and cheered for the long awaited marriage of the future Queen of Genovia. Teenage girls giggled, and talked of their ideas for a royal wedding. Older citizens breathed a sigh of relief as the future line of the royals would continue, because you know the Princess was no 'spring chicken'. The young children jumped around, and cheered because they knew their beloved Princess was happy.

Another three thumps rang out through the crowd, and everyone turned from the person they were talking to giving their full attention to the town crier wondering what he could possibly have to say next.

"The Queen wishes to also announce the pending birth of two royal infants to Miranda."

The crier looked to the crowd, and unable to contain his excitement winked.

Whispers ran wildly throughout the crowd. The oldest citizens looked from one to the other, and smiled, winking back to the town crier knowing the importance of this announcement.

Off to the far side, way in the back of the crowd, stood a very old woman. The oldest citizen of Genovia. Stooped over, leaning on a second woodened staff she wore an old black dress. So old it hung in strips over the frail looking body. Thick long grey hair draped over her shoulders, and the hump on her back.

There were rumors, and whisperings among the citizens of Genovia that their grands-parents, and arrière grands-parents claim the woman was around when they were small, and was very old then.

The woman grinned also winking at the town crier, then turned and began walking a down a small pathway before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared standing in front of a small hut in the middle of the dark forest. Standing sentinel in front of the hut were four huge, tall dark trees. It could be heard her muttering to no one in particular. "Finally blue eyes introduced into the Royal family once again."

Later that night Queen Clarisse sat reading a bedtime story to her two redheaded petits enfants. She looked up at the two girls, smiled, and closed the book.

"And the Princess lived happily ever after." The Queen winked at the girls. "That is except for the times the two strong headed women debated with each other."

Throughout the castle was heard the laughter of two small children.


End file.
